Crossroads II: The Eclipse Factor
by tattoohero
Summary: Part 2 to "Crossroads" This is the missing elements to "Crossroads" Rated M for language. I would read "Crossroads" before reading this. Story is about Kaja T'Soni, eldest daughter of Commander Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossroads II: Eclipse Factor **

A/N:If you have not read "Crossroads", don't bother with this until you do. More note at the end.

Chapter One

Year is 2365

Kaja T'Soni, eldest daughter of Commander Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni, now a Lieutenant in the asari military, sits at her desk filling out another observation report. The report is part of Kaja's daily duties as a member of the military police. Being an investigator is not the assignment the asari huntress wanted when she completed her huntress training, but it's the assignment she received. She will always do her duty. Even if that duty is an unpleasant one.

Two of the other investigators in Kaja's unit are preparing to leave for the night. Lt. Allenta stops by Kaja's desk. "You're welcome to join us, T'Soni. You really should come out. You remember the club, The Pink Flying Squirrel."

"No, thanks. I have work to do," answers Lt. T'Soni. "Maybe some other time, Allenta."

"That's what you always say. And yet you never come with us. Relax and enjoy life some," replies Lt. Allenta as she leaves Kaja alone at her desk.

Lt. T'Soni goes back to filling out her report for Matriarch Jilianea. Jilianea is the Matriarch in charge of the military police for the Republic City of Armali and is Kaja's commanding officer. The Matriarch walks out of her office to see T'Soni still typing away at her desk, "Oh, you're still here, Lieutenant. Here is your next assignment. I was going to give it to you in the morning, but since you're still here. I'll give it to you now." Jilianea grabs a data disc with all the intelligence collected so far on the case she is assigning to Lt. T'Soni.

Matriarch Jilianea hands the disc to Kaja. "Here TSoni. Everything you need to get started is on this disc. Take Private Trippolis with you on this assignment, Lt. You don't even need to come to the office in the morning. You can start your investigation tonight if you choose to."

"Yes, ma'am," answers Kaja as she takes the disc from her commanding officer. The huntress watches her commanding officer leave the office then sets the disc on her desk and turns her attention back to her report.

Private Trippolis is sitting at her desk reading over her report before she turns it in. The young huntress waits until their CO leaves before she says, "Lieutenant. What's the case?"

Kaja stops what she is doing and puts the disc into the drive and looks the details about her new case. "Looks like an officer is smuggling weapons and possible illegal weapon mods." Turning the page, the suspect is a Lt. Sederis. "Sederis. I've heard that name before." Lt. T'Soni runs a search on the extranet for the name Sederis. The search has too many hits, so Kaja adds in Terminus mercenaries to the search. That narrows the search, but not enough. She then adds one at a time the name of the mercenary groups in the Terminus Systems and finds something on Eclipse.

Leaning back in her chair, Kaja starts wondering, is Lt. Sederis related to the founder of Eclipse? It says Jona Sederis died while in C-Sec custody during a failed coup in 2186. Kaja rubs on her chin thinking is this an avenue worth looking into or will it waste of her time? The investigator won't know until she starts looking for answers. "Trippolis, meet me at 0515 outside the Huntress Cafe. We'll have breakfast and discuss the case then." Kaja continues to rub her chin. "I should have a plan of action by then."

Private Lorrea Trippolis has only been assigned to the unit for about three weeks. So far, she has worked two cases with two other investigators. This is her third case and third different partner. The young huntress asks, "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Granted, Private," answers Lt. T'Soni as she removes the disc from her terminal and turns the terminal off. She puts the disc in her side pocket of her pants. Kaja stands and leans against her desk waiting to see what Trippolis has to say.

"Ma'am, it is normal for the new girl to be bounced from one partner to another? Or am I a special case?" asks the young Private.

Kaja thinks about her first few weeks in the unit. She remembers being bounced from one huntress to another until the Matriarch felt comfortable assigning her to someone permanently. "Yes, unfortunately, Private, it is normal. I went through several partners before I was permanently assigned to one. So, don't worry about it, Trippolis. Only worry about your assigned cases and you will fit right in."

"Yes, ma'am., I'll see you in the morning, ma'am." Trippolis turns off her terminal for the night, salutes Lt. T'Soni, then heads home.

"Have a good night, Private." says Kaja as she casually returns the salute. She continues to lean against her desk and thinks about where she knows the name Sederis from. The huntress snaps her fingers when she remembers and heads to the bar her friends like to hang out in, the Pink Flying Squirrel.

Former huntress and Kaja's former partner, Clayre Madysson, owns the Pink Flying Squirrel and is sitting at her usual table in the back of the bar watching the night's activities. Clayre waves her arm when she see Kaja enter the bar. T'Soni nods when she sees her ex-partner waving and joins Clayre at her table. "Long time, Kaja. How have you been?" asks the bar owner. Clayre gets the waitress attention. "Can I get you anything?"

"Ice brandy, please. Working too much, Clayre. How's business?" replies T'Soni. She looks around the bar to see her two co-workers drinking and laughing while looking at the list of songs the music system will play.

Clayre Madysson says to her employee, "Jinger, An ice brandy for my friend. I'll take an Armali ale." The waitress nods to her boss before getting the two friend their drinks. Clayre turns her attention to Kaja, "So, Kaja, what brings you in tonight? Business is always good. Who knew huntress needed a place to blow off some steam?" The retired commando grins when she shrugs her shoulders and laughs.

The waitress returns with Clayre and Kaja's drinks. Kaja taps her glass against her former partner's, "Here to you not having to deal with Matriarch Jilianea." She drinks her ice brandy. "I came to see you, Clayre. I need to ask you something."

"You never stop working do you, T'Soni?" asks the bar owner as she takes a big swig of her ale. She wipes her mouth with the back of her right hand. "What can I help you with?"

"What can you tell me about a Lt. Sederis? Rommea I believe is her first name. For some reason, Clayre, I feel I should know who she is, but can't place the name. I know I have heard of it before," replies Kaja while she drinks her ice brandy.

"Oh, that bitch. I know her. I went through huntress training with her. She was a bitch back then too. I thought she was a member of one of the Serrice units? She's been under investigation before without success. Is she a suspect for something? If so, it wouldn't surprise me any. Her mother founded Eclipse," comments the former huntress. She takes another swig of her ale.

Kaja tips back her drink and finishes it. "Thanks, Clayre. You've confirmed my suspicions already and I only got the details on this case less than an hour ago and I've yet to do any serious background searches." She pats her friend on the shoulder as she stands to leave. "Thanks for the drink. I'll talk to you later, I need to go."

"You're welcome, Kaja. Don't be a stranger," says Clayre as Kaja walks away. T'Soni walks by her fellow investigators and says something to them before leaving the bar.

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni stops by a public terminal and calls an agent for the Shadow Broker. This agent owes her a favor and Kaja thinks this is the time to cash in her favor. The asari commando sets up a time and place to meet the agent. The meet is in two hours outside a dirty strip club called Azuris' Spear. Kaja terminates the call and mutters to herself, "Goddess, I hate that place. Nothing but low-life trash hang out there. Asari and alien alike." The investigator heads home to change into something to blend in with the Azuris' Spear crowd.

Two hours later, Kaja waits outside the strip club for the Shadow Broker's agent. A hooded salarian walks past by Kaja saying, "Only those who sit quietly in the shadows, can assist those in the open." The salarian stops a step behind Kaja. He turns to the huntress and slyly passes her a data pad containing the information she requested. The agent says quickly and quietly, "This makes us even, Lieutenant. Next time you need my help, you will need credits." The hooded agent for the Shadow Broker continues his walk and walks away from the asari huntress.

Lt. T'Soni palms the data pad and slides it her hands into her pockets and leans against the building waiting for the right time to head home. She stays for another thirty minutes and does nothing but watch the people come and go from the club. Kaja finally heads home to read what the agent has given her. She hopes it can help her with her case. If not, she's only out a favor instead of credits.

When Kaja gets home the first thing she does is take a shower. Even though she took one before she left to meet the agent. Being around that dank dirty club makes Kaja want to take another shower. Even though she never went inside the club. With a towel wrapped around her body, Kaja sits in a chair, turns on some music, and reads the data pad.

She tosses the data pad on table and puts her towel back on the hook in the bathroom then puts some clothes on. Kaja makes herself a sandwich, while she eats it, she makes a few mental notes from the dossier shes read about the suspect, Lieutenant Rommea Sederis. Eclipse is an angle she and Trippolis need to check on. There is one thing in the dossier that is bothering the Lieutenant, why is Matriarch Tatitina handing this case over to Matriarch Jilianea? From the details in the dossier, they tried four times to convict Sederis for smuggling guns and mods and the huntress has beaten every case to date.

Impressive thinks Kaja, but the huntress thinks this is the case Sederis isn't going to beat. Even if this investigation takes months or years, Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni is sure she can close this case with a positive outcome. With help from Private Trippolis, of course. Or hopes the young Private can help. Others in her unit don't seem convinced. But then Kaja doesn't think some of the others in her unit are much help either. Which is the reason she works alone more than when she works with a partner since Clayre retired. She is willing to give Trippolis a chance to prove can work without a lot of direction and without making mistakes.

She leans her head back on the couch, closes her eyes, then starts a mental checklist of the areas in town Eclipse could be using. Eclipse claims they're a security company, but the huntress knows better. They do very little business in Council Space, which tells Kaja they are not what their PR claims. No surprise, many illegal companies use that tactic. Kaja sits up and types the locations she wants to check out tomorrow into her omni-tool. The asari walks over to her desk with the data disc in hand, putting the disc into the terminal's drive.

Kaja reads over the dossier Matriarch Jilianea gave her and compares it with the one she received from Shadow Broker agent. The one from the agent fills in a few of the blanks. Like known associates in Armali and frequent locations. It's a starting point at least. Kaja scrolls down the page and sees a note from Tatitina to Jilianea. The note puts causes the young maiden to smirk.

_Matriarch Jilianea-_

_I'm passing this to you. You always claim to have the best. Prove it. If you really think an investigator with less than two centuries of experience is better than ones with over four centuries, then give this to her. I want to see if T'Soni really can nail, Sederis. _

_Matriarch Tatitina_

The investigator opens her omni-tool to add a few more notes. She turns off the terminal and the music. After cleaning up the small mess, Kaja heads out for a walk. Every time she gets a new case or needs to think about things, Kaja goes for a walk. The walks vary depending on what the maiden is thinking about, tonight her walks lasts only for about forty-five minutes. After returning home, Kaja heads to bed. She needs a few hours of sleep before she gets up at 0400.

–

A/N: I did say short chapters. Now, This story might not flow like my normal stories. I would consider this as more filling in the blanks one short chapter at a time instead of a proper story.

I, as the author, screwed up. Sorry about that.

Chapter 2 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni waits outside the Huntress Cafe for Private Lorrea Trippolis to arrive. The private isn't late, yet. Kaja checks the time and when she looks up, she see Trippolis walking up the street. A grins appears on the officer's face. "Right on time, Private. Well done."

"Thank you, ma'am," replies Private Trippolis.

"Come on. Hungry? I'm buying," says Kaja as she motions for the younger asari to follow her inside the cafe.

The two asari sit in a booth in the far corner, Kaja sits in the booth which allows her to face the door. The investigator likes to keep an eye out for any possible trouble. It's something Clayre taught her and if Trippolis becomes her partner, she'll pass that technique to Lorrea. Or maybe she won't have too. Seems Trippolis' college degree did teach her a few things. Kaja grins when she sees Private Trippolis sitting with her back next to the wall and is still able to keep an eye on the front door and front window.

A server comes to the table to take the Kaja and Lorrea's order. Kaja orders an all-vegetable omelet with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Private Trippolis orders scrambled eggs with cheese and a side of ham with a cup of coffee. After the server leaves the table, Kaja hands over a copy data pad Matriarch Jilianea gave her yesterday. Minus the note attached to it from Matriarch Tatitina. "Here is what the Matriarch gave us to work with. Tell me what you think we should do first?"

Private Trippolis takes the data pad and starts to study it. Kaja sips her coffee watching Trippolis read the report. The younger asari takes her time reading it over. She mulls over the details then reads them a third time. By the time she is ready to say what she think, their server returns with their breakfast in her hands. Kaja gets her omelet and Lorrea gets her scrambled eggs with cheese. Once the server leaves the table, Private Trippolis says, "I think we're going to look at a few warehouses here in Armali then we should go to Serrice and talk to the investigators there."

"Why do you think we should talk to the Serrice investigators, Lorrea?" asks Kaja in between bites of her breakfast. T'Soni's impressed with Trippolis so far. She keeps looking around the cafe with a glance here and a glance there. Then she takes her time reading over the dossier. Time will tell if Private Trippolis works out or not, but so far, Kaja thinks the youngest member of her unit is going to work out perfectly.

Wiping her mouth before speaking, Lorrea answers, "They could give us a place to start. Or give us nothing. We won't know until we talk to them, ma'am."

Kaja notices a sketchy looking human enter the cafe with a bored asari. The asari looks like she wants to go home where the human looks like he is jonesing for a fix. When the human and asari leave without sitting at a table, T'Soni turns her attention back to her meal and her new partner. "True, it might be a dead-end and we won't know until we take a look. Jilianea told me to start my investigation. I've already done that, Lorrea. I have made it a habit to do as much background research I can on a suspect before I start any leg work. Knowing where to go or who to talk to saves times. Some times."

"Yes, ma'am," replies Lorrea as she continues to eat her breakfast.

"Lorrea, I have a few rules I want you to follow," says Lt. T'Soni. She sips her coffee and continues when Private Trippolis remains silent. The young asari gives her superior officer her full attention. "First off, don't call me, ma'am in a public setting like this. Or when we are working undercover or anything like that. Don't call me Lieutenant either. LT is fine but I'd prefer either T'Soni or Kaja. Don't salute me either. Understood?"

"Yes, LT. I understand," answers Lorrea. She wipes her mouth again after taking the last of her eggs. She sips on her coffee then asks, "Do we need permission to go to Serrice?"

"Not really, but we do have to report to Matriarch Jilianea before we do leave. What I know about Sederis, she needs to get caught. So, far they keep going after her and she keeps getting away. That ends with us. You up for this, Lorrea?" comments Kaja before she downs the last of her orange juice.

The server checks on Kaja and Lorrea. She takes their empty plates and leaves the check on the table. Kaja looks at the check and programs a blank credit chit from her omni-tool and puts the amount of the bill plus a nice tip on the chit and leaves it on the table next to the check. Lt. T'Soni turns her attention to Lorrea waiting for her answer before leaving. Private Trippolis finishes her cup of coffee then answers, "Of course, LT."

Kaja gets up from the table, "Good. Let's go."

–

Matriarch Jilianea's Office

"No, Lieutenant T'Soni, you can not go to Serrice and talk with the investigators there," comments Matriarch Jilianea.

Private Trippolis asks, "Why, ma'am? I don't understand."

Jilianea glares at the young private, "I do not have to explain my orders to you, Private Trippolis. It's your job to obey them, not question them. Is that understood, Private?"

"Yes, ma'am. Understood," replies Private Trippolis.

"Private, you're dismissed. I need to discuss this case with Lieutenant T'Soni. If she thinks you need more details, she'll inform you," commands Matriarch Jilianea. Private Trippolis says nothing. She snaps a sharp salute, turns on heel, and leaves the Matriarch's office. Once the office door closes, Jilianea says, "I know you need to talk to them. But you must understand, Lieutenant. They don't know Matriarch Tititina sent me their case."

Ma'am, that does make the job harder," comments Lt. T'Soni. She stands with her hands clasped behind her back, shoulders back, and head held high.

"I know it does, Lieutenant. It's the hand you've been dealt. How you play it is up to you. Dismissed," replies Matriarch Jilianea. "And, T'Soni, nail this bitch. I don't care how long it takes. Just get it done."

Lt. T'Soni salutes her commanding officer then leave the Matriarch's office. "Come on, Private. We have a case to solve. This one isn't going to be easy." The Lieutenant leaves the building with Private Trippolis two steps behind. Once outside, Kaja says, "Head home, Private. Pack a small bag of clothes and personal items you need. We're going to Serrice. Meet me back here in an hour."

Private Lorrea Trippolis salutes her superior officer before leaving to do as ordered. Kaja already has a bag packed. She is always prepared to leave town on a moments notice. Since T'Soni is already prepared to leave, she sits on a bench reading the notes on her omni-tool. Before they actually leave Armali, Kaja has a couple of places to check out first. The Lieutenant doesn't feel she is going to find much here. Most of the illegal activities are going on is Serrice. She still wants to look closer at Eclipse. They look like they are the main source of the illegal weapons mods and most likely the buyer of the military guns.

Knowing they are guilty and proving it are not the same thing. Kaja knows this all too well. So does Sederis and Eclipse. And this case is going to take a while to solve. They might not have access to all the resources in Serrice, but thankfully, they do have the time. It's the one thing that might break this case open. Given the time to actually catch Lt. Sederis in the act. T'Soni knows people around Thessia know who she is, but they don't know Trippolis. Kaja's only concerned is Private Trippolis' inexperience. Is Trippolis up for the challenge this case is bound to give them? Only time will tell.

–

Serrice, Thessia

Lt. T'Soni and Pvt. Trippolis rent a small one-bedroom apartment in a shady part of the Republic city of Serrice. The rent is weekly which is perfect for the duo. Kaja has no idea how long it will take them to collect the evidence they need to convict Sederis, but she is willing to stay as long as it takes to gather the evidence. After unpacking their things, Kaja sits in a living room chair, sets her portable extranet terminal on the coffee table, then turns the terminal on. While waiting for the terminal to boot up, Kaja asks, "Any input on where we should start?"

"Sederis is a supply officer, correct? And with a possible connection to Eclipse. I think we find out as much about Eclipse's activities as we can and see if they can lead us to Sederis. From the other case files, following Sederis didn't work. We should go about it different angle, LT." replies Lorrea.

"Agree. How do we get close to Eclipse without joining? Ideas?" Kaja has an idea of her own, but wants to see what the Private is thinking. She wants to see what if Trippolis' bachelors degree in criminal justice really taught her anything. So far, Kaja thinks the young asari has the making of a good investigator. She takes her time looking over things and does put thought into her decisions. And the Private takes instruction well and listens.

Pvt. Trippolis takes her time to wrestle with a few ideas she has. She looks over to Lt. T'Soni and with a nod, she answers, "Well, LT. We could find their local hang out spots and start hanging around seeing if we can pick up on anything or anyone."

A thought suddenly comes to Kaja. "Or we can pose as dealers in black market merchandise. I'd have to run that plan through the Matriarch. And for some reason, I doubt she'll give the okay on it. Did they teach you any undercover skills at the University of Serrice? If not, you better be a quick study. What ever we do, this case requires undercover work."

"Don't worry, LT. I did quite well in those classes and I took four of them. This is the type of work I want to do, LT. It is why I went to school in the first place," answers Lorrea with a hint pride in her voice.

Kaja reaches over and places her hand on Lorrea's shoulder, "Good. Why join the military after graduation? I don't get that."

Private Lorrea Trippolis grins, "Because I want to serve and help get rid the military of the bad apples, LT."

T'Soni smiles and nods in approval to the asari sitting on the couch. Kaja turns her attention back to the extranet terminal. She pulls up the military police database and types in Sederis' name. All four case files appear. Kaja hits a few keys and the image of the files appear larger, so Trippolis can also read through them. Both asari take their time reading over the case files. Trippolis sees the same pattern Kaja sees. There are two different clubs at opposite ends of the city where Sederis meets her contacts. Everything else changes. Drop off points. Rendezvous points. All of in different locations throughout Serrice.

Kaja notices one thing Lorrea does not. Eclipse is only mentioned when dealing with the illegal weapon mods. The guns are going to different dealers throughout Serrice. T'Soni mumbles "Perfect." loud enough for Trippolis to hear her.

"What's perfect, LT?" asks the younger asari. Kaja's reaction makes Lorrea think she may have missed something. She vows to herself to do better next time.

Lt. T'Soni hits a few keys on the keyboard and highlights what she wants Trippolis to see. "Now, tell me what you see."

Trippolis takes her time looking over the highlighted portion of the reports. "Eclipse is only mentioned when it comes to the weapon mods. I can't believe I missed that. I did notice all the gun running was with different dealers. Either they are either with the same group or Sederis is very trusting. I'm going with the former, LT."

"Agree. Sederis isn't stupid. If she was stupid, she wouldn't be free to continue her illegal activities. You don't get lucky and beat four different cases. So what do we have so far? Nothing right? The warehouses in Armali showed us nothing, but I did leave a few listening devices in some well hidden areas. Might give us something in the future. Since we can't talk to the Serrice investigators, we don't know what Sederis does to get off. Which means we will have to show patience and use caution. If she finds bugs in Armali, that doesn't affect what we are doing here. We have a few places to check out. I only want to do a casual walk by each one. Like a couple out for an evening stroll you can say. Or two close friends out on the town." Kaja brings up a map of Serrice. On it she pinpoints every location Sederis has been known to do business. Two are within walking distance to the apartment.

Kaja copies the map to her omni-tool and shuts down the terminal. "Ready for a walk around the neighborhood?" She stands up and looks at Lorrea.

Standing next to her superior officer, Private Trippolis replies, "Yes, LT. Lead the way."

The two investigators start their investigation in to the guns and illegal weapon mods smuggling. It takes them over a year to complete their investigation, but in the end. They did collect enough evidence to get not only an arrest, but a conviction. Private Trippolis' undercover work along with Lieutenant T'Soni's direction broke the case wide open. Sederis isn't as smart as she thought and the two investigators with less than two centuries of experience between them solved a case, investigators with over twice that couldn't solve.

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni is standing outside the room when two military police walk with Lieutenant Rommea Sederis to her holding cell. As Sederis walks by T'Soni she screams out, "I'll get you someday, T'Soni. I won't be in prison forever and when I get out, I have a bullet with your name on it. You fucking bitch."

Kaja ignores Sederis' comments as she watches the two officers escort Sederis to her cell. Lt. T'Soni shakes her head at the comment then walks back to her unit's office. The Lieutenant is sure Matriarch Jilianea has another case for her and Private Trippolis to solve. Today is a rare day, it's one of the few cases Kaja feels like she did something good. Not busy work, like she feels most of the time.

–

A/N:See everyone tomorrow. I got some reviews yesterday about making this a prequel. This is the last chapter in the past. Everything starting with tomorrow's chapter is set on Elysium. Well, chapter 7 would really be "Crossroads" chapter 15.

I hope everyone has a good day. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

2387

Kaja finishes telling her mother, Dr. Liara T'Soni, about the case she worked involving Eclipse and Rommea Sederis. Lt. Kaja T'Soni is in the hospital recovering from a concussion and a gun shot wound to her left shoulder. It has taken Kaja all day to tell her story with all the interrupts from nurses, Kaja's doctor, and all the times she fell asleep from the sedatives. "No, mom, I didn't take Sederis' threat seriously."

Liara sits and listens to her eldest daughter. All Liara wants to know is how this happened. What did her daughter do to get on Eclipse's radar? "Don't you think you should have taken it seriously, Kaja?" asks Liara in an even tone without a hint of the anger Liara has seeing her daughter lying in a hospital bed with a badly damage left shoulder and bruises on the side of her face.

"No. If I took every threat I receive from those I arrest, I would end up living my life in fear. Plus, I would be unable to do my job. Should I do that?" asks Kaja as she tries to get comfortable in the bed. The huntress closes her eyes and hopes it ends this conversation with her mother.

Dr. T'Sakos walks in the room to check on her patient. "How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" asks the asari medical doctor.

Opening her eyes, Kaja responds, "I have a pounding headache and my shoulder hurts like hell. Other than that, doc, I'm fine." Sarcasm drips off of every word coming from Kaja's lips.

"Well, Lieutenant. I think I can give you something to relieve your headache and ease the pain in your shoulder. Best course of action is for you to relax. Time is what you need and I can make sure you get that time, Lieutenant," answers Dr. T'Sakos as she writes a note in Kaja's file. The medical doctor gives Lt. T'Soni another dose of a mix of pain killers and a sedative. "This should make you sleep for a few hours, Lieutenant. I'll check on you later."

Dr. T'Sakos turns to Liara after she notices Kaja has already fallen asleep. "Please, Dr. T'Soni. Try to keep her calm. Your daughter needs to rest if she is going to get better. If you continue to get her upset, I will have to restrict her visitors. I'd rather not do that."

"I'm sorry, Dr. T'Sakos. I need to know what happened last night," replies Liara.

The asari medical nods to Liara, "I understand. Help me, help her. Okay?"

Liara says, "I will." A smile appears on Liara's face when her youngest daughter walks into the Kaja's hospital room. "I'm glad you're here, Liv."

Dr. Olivia "Liv" T'Soni walks over to her eldest sister's bed and sits in the chair next to it. "What happened, mom? All you said was Kaja was in the hospital and you wanted me home. I thought she was on shore leave? Goddess, she looks like shit."

"I did say she was shot and I know she does, Liv. She was ambushed by some Eclipse mercs. We're lucky she's still with us," answers the Shadow Broker. Liara moves her chair to sit next to Liv. "She was walking her girlfriend home and the mercs were waiting for them outside Cassandra's apartment. She stopped them from kidnapping Cassandra and got shot as a result."

Liv gives her mother a curious look, "I didn't know Kaja was seeing anyone. Who is Cassandra?" Liv goes back to looking at her sister.

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell returns to Kaja's room after working her shift at the history museum. She hears Liv mentioning her name, "I'm Cassandra. Nice to meet you. You can call me Cass." Cass offers her hand to Liv, who shakes it.

"I'm Kaja's youngest sister, Liv. Nice to meet you, Cass," replies Liv. The young computer expert smiles at the human.

Seeing Dr. Mitchell return, makes Liara think Cassandra really does love her daughter. She smiles to Cass while saying, "I hope you had a good day at the museum, Cassandra." When Cass starts to move to the far side of the bed, Liara stands to move to the other side of the bed, "Have my seat."

"Thank you, Liara." Cass sits in the chair next to Liv. "All I did was worry about Kaja all day. I didn't get much of the exhibit put together and I have to finish it before I can go home tomorrow. I'd rather stay here than go to work, but I have responsibilities at the museum with the new exhibit opening Saturday." The human takes Kaja's hand and carefully holds it.

Liv grins when she sees Cass' actions with her sister. The youngest daughter glances over to her mother and all Liara does is nod in approval. Which causes Liv to nod. "What do you do at the museum, Cass? History museum?" Liv has worried about her sister for over two decades. She knows about Kaja's forced leave and why. Liv hopes the meeting she set up with Councilor Tevos bears fruit for Kaja. Or at worst give Kaja some answers.

"I'm the assistant curator at the history museum. We have a new exhibit from Earth opening on Saturday and I'm responsible for double checking the artifacts to make sure there are no fakes and I set up the exhibits. And when my boss is away, I'm in charge of the museum," answers the archeologist. Cass kisses Kaja's hand tenderly.

The Shadow Broker notices how tired Dr. Mitchell looks. "Cassandra, you should go home and go to bed. You look tired."

"I can say the same about you, mom." comments Liv.

A nurse walks into the room to check Kaja's vitals. The human changes the IV bag, puts a few notes in the patient file, and leaves the room. Liara watches the nurse do her job with a smile on her face and with care. The human smiles at the visitors and leaves to continue to check on other patients.

"I'm okay, Liara. I am tired, but I'm not leaving," answers Cass before she lies her head on the bed. She continues to hold Kaja's hand. It doesn't take long for Cass to fall asleep.

Liv moves her chair closer to her mother, so they can talk without waking the human archeologist. "Mom, go home. Take your own advice. If Kaja wakes up, I'll let her know where you went. It looks like Cass isn't leaving."

"No, she isn't. And neither am I," replies Liara. She pats Liv's hand.

Dr. Olivia T'Soni puts her hand over her mother's, "What good are you to Kaja if you don't get some rest? Same goes for Cass. If I didn't know better, mom. I would say she really cares about Kaja. How long have they known each other?"

Liara isn't sure how to exactly phrase her answer. She knows Cassandra has had feeling for Kaja since Cassandra was still a teenager going off to college. However, Kaja only met her the other day. Liara answers, "Well, Liv, not long. Follow me. I want to get a cup of coffee." Liara stands and heads to one of the vending machines down the hall to get a hot cup of coffee. It's not the best coffee, but it's not the worse coffee either.

Liv follows her mother out of Kaja's room. Before she leaves, she looks at her sister sleeping with Cass' head lying on the bed, next to Kaja's right hand. When she catches up to Liara, she says, "I don't believe you, mom."

"Don't believe what, Olivia?" Liara's tone is a little harsher than she intended. The Shadow Broker sits in a chair in the waiting area of the floor. She points to the spot next to her. "Sit."

Olivia does as told without question. It's been decades since her mother called her Olivia. Which makes Liv think she is in trouble or her mother is angry and/or upset about what happened with her oldest sister. "I don't believe the 'not long' answer. No way have they just met, not with the way Cass is treating Kaja. Or it's love at first sight and I think that is a bunch of nonsense."

Liara rubs the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. Sipping her coffee, Liara takes her time before explaining. "Olivia, do you remember over a decade ago when Gaia was home with some of her entourage and one of them crossed the line with a young human working with me?"

"Yes, why? Was Cass working for you?" asks Liv.

"Yes. Cassandra was working for me. Kaja only met her the other day. At the amusement park of all places." Liara smiles at her youngest as she sips her coffee then continues. "Liv, I know you and Kaja talk often. She talks to you more than she does with Gaia. You know Kaja hasn't been in a good place since your father died. Well, I can say with certainty that Kaja seems in a better place since she met Cassandra."

The asari computer expert starts laughing, "Perfect place for Kaja to meet someone. Well, if she makes my sister happy. That's good enough for me. So, can I take it, Cass knew of Kaja back then? Crush? That's even better." Liv laughs again.

"Olivia T'Soni, it's not funny." Liara glares at Liv as she sips her coffee. "I probably shouldn't have said anything to you."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, mom. You really do need some sleep. You're getting a little irritable," says Liv when she finally stops laughing.

Dr. Liara T'Soni keeps the glare, "Yes, Cassandra knew of Kaja. She also knew of you and Gaia. She saw the family pictures and I answered her questions. She's a good kid and I also think she's good for your sister." The Shadow Broker rubs the bridge of her nose again. "Olivia, there is something else you need to know. Those responsible for this, two of them were people Cassandra knew and were her friends. Cassandra feels very guilty and how this is her fault. Kaja getting shot. It's not. They were ambushed. Now, Liv, keep quiet about what I just told you. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," answers Liv. She smirks when she thinks about Cass having a crush on her sister without even meeting Kaja, then getting to meet her years later and start dating. Liv thinks that is pretty neat. She hopes it doesn't happen to her, but for Kaja. It's perfect.

"Besides, Liv, you didn't see how Kaja was with her when Kaja first woke up early this morning. Your sister really cares for her." Liara sips her coffee again then wraps her arm around Olivia to give her a hug.

"Huh." The youngest T'Soni daughter smirks again. She rubs her chin, "If she makes Kaja happy, then I'm happy for her." Liv thinks about Kaja lying in the bed down the hall and how bad her eldest sister looks. "Is Kaja going to be okay?"

The Shadow Broker finishes her cup of coffee, stands to toss it in the trash, then heads back to Kaja's room. Liv follows behind waiting for her mother's answer to her question. "Yes, it seems she will be fine. Kaja was hit with some modded ammo that caused a lot of muscle damage to her shoulder. Her concussion will heal before her shoulder will." Liara stops, turns to Olivia, "Try to not to say anything to get Kaja upset. I did that earlier and her doctor will restrict her visitors if that continues."

"I wasn't planning on saying much. I'm here if Kaja needs me for anything. You too, mom." The computer expert hugs her mother before they walk back to the injured huntress' room. When they return, Kaja is still sleeping and from the looks of it Cass moved to get more comfortable with her head and neck on the bed. Liara sits in a chair with Liv sitting in the chair next to her mother.

Dr. T'Sakos comes to check on her patient, Lt. T'Soni, a few hours later. She notices there is another asari in the room. The medical doctor thinks she is one of the Lieutenant's sisters. Olivia is the only visitor in the room still awake. Cassandra and Liara are both sleeping in uncomfortable looking positions. Kaja starts to stir when Dr. T'Sakos shines a light into her eyes, checking Kaja's pupils for their reaction to the light. The left pupil is reacting normally, while the right pupil still is sluggish. Same as it was before surgery.

The medical doctor puts more notes into Kaja's file. Before leaving, Dr. T'Sakos checks the huntress' face then shoulder. The look of the bandages are satisfactory, but she puts another note for a change of the bandages in two hours. Dr. T'Sakos walks closer to Liv, "My name is Dr. T'Sakos, I'm the surgeon who performed the surgery on her shoulder. Is it save to assume you are one of the Lieutenant's sister?"

"Yes, doctor. I'm Kaja's youngest sister, Liv." answers Dr. Olivia T'Soni. The computer expert offers her hand to the doctor, who shakes it.

"Since everyone else is sleeping, everything is looking good for now. I will be keeping her for several more days. I tend to error on the side of caution. Your sister will be fine once she heals. And rest is what she needs the most." Dr. T'Sakos smiles at the young asari then leaves the room to head home for the evening. The first patient she plans on seeing in the morning is Lt. T'Soni.

Olivia says, "Thank you, doctor." before the doctor leaves the room. She glances over to Kaja, who is waking up. Liv watches Kaja's eyes scan the room and when she sees Cass, Kaja's right hand stroke the human's hair. A smile appears on Liv's face as she moves her chair closer to the bed. "Hi, sis."

Kaja replies in a groggy voice, "I'm glad you're here. I don't think I'm able to go on the cruise with you. Sorry."

"It's okay, Kaja. Not your fault," replies Liv as she leans over to place a soft kiss on her sister's forehead.

"How long have you been here?" asks Kaja. The grogginess is slowly wearing off. The huntress moves slightly to get comfortable and grimaces as she moves.

It bothers Liv seeing her sister in pain, but she knows her sister needs her. And she will do what Kaja needs from her without question. "A few hours. So, Kaja, tell me about this human sleeping near you. She seems very sweet on you. It's nice to see." The youngest T'Soni gives Kaja a warm smile while placing her hand over her heart. She also mouths 'Ah' teasing Kaja a little.

Lt. T'Soni looks over and strokes Cass' hair again. The huntress grins at the computer expert. "I met here the other day at the amusement park. Her friends were pointing and gawking at me at times. She approached me after the park closed to apologize for their rudeness and it went from there. I really like and care about her a great deal. Liv, and my feelings scare the hell out of me."

Liv chuckles softly at the amusement park comment. She thinks is a funny place to meet someone, but for some weird reason. Liv thinks it the perfect place for Kaja to meet a future bondmate. "I love you, sis. I find it funny you met her at the amusement park. Does she make you happy?"

"Very. And I barely know her. It's scary, Liv." It doesn't take long for Kaja to start getting drowsy again. She motions to Liv to come closer so she can whisper in her sister's ear. The huntress says when Liv moves closer, "I think I love her, Liv. I need you to do me a favor, sis. If Cass needs anything, please, help her with it." The eldest sibling closes her eyes again and drifts back to sleep.

"I will," answers Liv. She strokes Kaja's hair tentacles when she falls back asleep. "Goddess, sis. I think happiness for you is going down a hard road traveled. I really hope it gets smoother soon," says Dr. T'Soni, the younger, in a hushed tone to her sleeping sister. The youngest asari looks over to the sleeping human with a smile on her face. She whispers, "Be good to her, Cass. Please." Olivia sits back in the chair and opens her omni-tool.

She starts reading a new book she picked up on her way to Elysium. The book is 16th Century book about King Arthur. As much as Liv loves her computer work, she also loves history. Especially ancient human and asari history. Olivia has a doctorate in computers and is very intelligent. At times she has a hard time reading the old human books. The youngest T'Soni continues to read them because she likes the challenge. Most of the books she reads are big epic poems. Entertaining and challenging, the perfect combination.

Liv reads her book until late into the night. She turns her omni-tool off and moves the chair next to the wall. The asari leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes. It doesn't take long for Liv to fall asleep. Everyone sleeps until the sun comes up. Before Dr. T'Sakos arrives for her morning visit, Cass leaves for work. Leaving Kaja with her mother and sister. It's time like these, Kaja is glad she has a close-knit family. She knows some asari that don't and it's hard when times are bad.

Dr. T'Sakos checks Kaja over again. The right pupil is improving, but the doctor still keeps the huntress on sedatives. The one thing Dr. T'Sakos wants is Kaja to do more than anything is rest until she feels the huntress' concussion systems are gone. The doctor is thinking it could take a few more days that happens. She checks the two bandages, writes a few more notes into the patient file, then leaves to check on her patients.

Lt. Kaja T'Soni sleeps more than she is awake and because of that, Liv leaves the hospital to run a few errand for her mother and one for Cass. Liara refuses to leave her daughter's bedside, so she is going to have Liv do all the running around she needs done. Liv is happy to help any way possible. Seeing Kaja all bruised, makes Liv realize how short life really is. Even for a long-lived species like the asari.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Omega-The day Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni left Thessia to take her shore leave

Jimmy Nichols walks in his boss, Rommea Sederis', office. He has a huge smile because he knows the information he is about to give to Sederis is going to make the asari extremely happy. Or the human hopes so anyway. "Sederis, ma'am. I have some news from Thessia. I think you'll want to hear."

"What news from Thessia? And what makes you think I want to hear any thing from Thessia, Nichols?" asks Sederis in her usual cold, nasty demeanor. The asari leader of Eclipse goes back to looking over a data pad listing a shipping manifest for a shipping vessel she wants a squad to hit out in the Attican Traverse.

"It's about T'Soni, ma'am. She left Thessia about an hour ago headed home to Elysium. I know my cousin, Anika, wants to join Eclipse," says Jimmy. He keeps the smile on his face.

Rommea Sederis is about to jump out of her skin when she hears Kaja's name. "T'SONI?! Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni?"

Jimmy Nichols nods, "Yes, ma'am."

"That daughter of a pure blood bitch is going to pay for what she did to me. What her father did to my mother. I want that bitch dead, Jimmy. You hear me? DEAD!" yells Sederis. The asari starts cussing in her native tongue, looks at Jimmy again and says, "Don't come back until she is dead."

"I'll contact my cousin to let her know to keep an eye out for T'Soni then I'll head to Elysium to take care of your nemesis, ma'am," replies Jimmy as he turns to leave Sederis' office.

Sederis says, "Before you go, don't wear anything with an Eclipse logo on it. It will tip her off. Do not underestimate T'Soni, Jimmy. She is very smart and cunning. Take that friend of yours, Stan, with you. Understood?" Sederis pauses and calms down, "Oh, and Jimmy. If your cousin helps you kill T'Soni. Tell her she's a member."

Jimmy Nichols stops and turns enough to see Sederis, "As ordered, ma'am." The human leaves the office and heads to a terminal to contact his cousin, Anika Franzen, on Elysium. When Jimmy's cousin answers the call, he says, "Anika, are you still interested in joining Eclipse?"

Anika responds, "Yes, Jimmy, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because if you help me with a job on Elysium, you can join," answers Jimmy. He isn't sure how secure the line is, but decides not to tell her the plan.

"What's the job?" asks Anika.

Jimmy has a smile on his face as he speaks, "I can give you more details once I get there. All I need from you is to watch out for an asari, who is on shore leave from Thessia.. Are you willing to help?"

"Who? Anyone I know, Jimmy?" inquires Anika. She is wondering if it is anyone she knows. If not, she's in.

"I don't know if you know her or not, Anika. She grew up on Elysium and I believe her mother still lives there. Last name is T'Soni. She is an officer in the asari military," answers Jimmy Nichols.

Hearing the name T'Soni makes Anika pause and think. She wonders if he means Kaja T'Soni. Even so, she is game. Anika knows her good friend Dr. Cassandra Mitchell use to have a major crush on this asari, but Anika is sure Cassandra is over it by now. If not, oh well, thinks Anika. "I'm in, Jimmy. What do you need me to do?"

"All I need from you is to keep an eye out for T'Soni. See where she is staying, what she is up to. I'm leaving for Elysium today and should arrive some time tonight. Talk to you soon, Anika." Jimmy terminates the call and heads to his apartment to pack a few things he will need for his new assignment.

–

Elysium

Anika Franzen grins after her cousin terminates the call. The next person she contacts her lover and friend, Della Appleton. Della works security at the history museum and might be willing to help her. Or she thinks Della might help. Anika isn't sure until she contacts her. "Damn, Della must have left for work already," says Anika when she gets no response from Della. Anika decides to go to the museum and talk to Della and see is she and Cass are still willing to go to the amusement park after work.

There is a knock on the door, Anika opens it to see Della Appleton. "Oh, Della, I thought you went to work. I just tried to call you." Anika gives Della a kiss.

"No, I'm off today, but Cass is working. Are we still going to the amusement park? I need to do something fun for a change," replies Della.

"That is why I was calling, Della. To make sure we were still going. Is Cass meeting us after work?" asks Anika. She's lying and she knows it. That isn't the reason she called, but she doesn't want to bring it up the real reason right away. Anika knows Cass is too nice of a person to help and if she still has any feeling for this asari, that might complicate things.

Not that little fact bothers Anika. If she joins Eclipse, she can leave Elysium. And it won't matter if she loses a friend. She can make new friends once she joins the Terminus Systems merc group. Anika and Della leave Anika's apartment to enjoy their day at the amusement park.

Della says as they leave, "Yes, Cass is planning on joining us after she gets off of work. First thing I want to go on it a water ride. Nothing beats cold water in the face to wake you up." Della starts laughing at her bad joke and Anika laughs with her.

As the two friends drive to the amusement park, Anika asks, "Della, I might need your help with something. Jimmy contacted me before you came over and asked me to help keep an eye out for an asari and track her movements."

"Who's the asari?" asks Della.

"Kaja T'Soni." answers Anika as she pulls her skycar out of traffic to park it in the amusement park's parking lot.

Della scratches her head, "Isn't that the asari Cass had a crush before she went to college?"

Anika parks the car, but before she opens the door, she answers, "Yes, it is. Does Cass still have a crush on her?"

"Not that I know of. She hasn't mentioned anything about T'Soni in over a decade. They've never met, so I don't see it being a problem. What is Jimmy's plan for the asari?" asks Della. This is interesting to the museum security guard. She does wonder what Jimmy wants to do? For some reason, she thinks he is going to kill T'Soni. Which doesn't affect Della at all, but it might affect her best friend Cassandra, if she finds out about it.

"All he wants is from me is to see if I can keep an eye on her until he arrives. I'm expecting him later tonight. Will you help me, Della?" Anika knows all asari are biotics and with T'Soni being in the military, Anika would like a little back up from Della. Not that Della can do much against a biotic, but it helps knowing her friend has her back.

Della isn't sure if she should help or not. She's concerned about her friendship with Dr. Mitchell and any fall out from this if Cass finds out. "Yea, I suppose I can help you do that, Anika."

"Don't worry about anything. We'll let Jimmy handle it. He's been with Eclipse for a few years now. I know T'Soni screwed him over last year. And he wants to have some pay back for it." Anika opens the car doors and the two friends head to the front gate to pay their admission to the park.

–

Later in the evening

"Holy shit, Anika. There she is!" says Della quietly as she points at Lt. T'Soni. They are standing in line for one of the park newest rides, "Batcave".

Anika replies, "You sure it's her? Maybe it's her famous sister, Gaia." Anika and Della are both staring at the asari huntress as they make way around the queue line. Anika knows the asari is not Gaia, but if anyone hears them, they'll think that is who they are talking about.

They lose T'Soni in the crowd after they get off the ride. The two friends walk around the newest addition to the park looking for the asari. They see Kaja sitting on a bench near "Torpedo: The Ride" Both women point, whisper, and gawk at Lt. T'Soni until Dr. Mitchell joins them. Cass hears her friends make comments about how the asari actress Gaia is on Elysium.

Dr. Mitchell politely explains to her friends the asari they think is Gaia is really her older sister, Kaja. Della has her doubts, which causes Cassandra to explain in a little detail why she knows. When Kaja walks by, Cass gives her a smile which the asari ignores. Dr. Mitchell thinks her friends were being rude to T'Soni and makes a mental note to apologize to the asari if she can locate her in the parking lot.

Since, Cass has joined them, Anika suggests they go ride the "Batcave" again. Anything to keep Cass away from T'Soni. After hours of riding most of the adult rides in the park, they head to the exit. Cass says, "Tracy took my car, but I want to apologize to Kaja for you two practically stalking her tonight. So, wait for me. Unless, I say different."

Della and Anika look at each other with Della shrugging her shoulders at Anika. Anika says, "Sure thing, Cass. We'll wait." Anika and Della walk to the car, leaving Cass by the gate. The two scheming friends lean again Anika's car. Della says, "It looks like she still has some feeling for her, Anika. What are we going to do now? I don't want Cass hurt. You seem like you don't care, but I still do."

"I don't know, Della. We need to talk to Jimmy when he gets here. He might have a plan. He only asked me to keep an eye out. I'm sure she is staying at her mother's. She came here." Anika points to the park. "I don't want Cass hurt either, Della. But I don't care about T'Soni. She cost Jimmy a month's pay and he hit me up for a loan. Which cost me credits because he hasn't paid me back yet and it's been over a year."

"What the hell did she do?" asks Della as she sits on the car bumper, leaning back on the hood.

Anika keeps her eye on the exit and sees the huntress walking through the gate. Kaja seems to notice Cass standing by the exit, but the asari walks by her friend, Cass. Anika watches Cass follow the asari to her car. "I think she screwed up a meeting he had with a buyer, dealer, or something and the deal fell through and his boss docked him a month's pay."

Della shakes her head, "Damn. I can see why he's pissed at T'Soni. Why do I feel there is something else going on."

"Oh, fuck me." Anika isn't liking what she is seeing. Yelling at Cass, "Come on, Cass! Let's go!" Anika is waving her hand at Dr. Mitchell. "Come on, Cass!" yells Franzen again.

Della Appleton smacks Anika's arm, "She's waving us off. Let's leave her. It's what she wants. Or looks like it too me."

Anika shakes her head. "Damn it, Cass. Don't get in the car with her." Anika slowly gets into the car and they wait to see what Cass is going to do. Join with them or go with the asari.

"Anika look," says Della as she points to Cass getting into the car with Lt. T'Soni.

"Fuck me. She going to leave with her. Damn it!" Anika starts the car and leave the parking lot in a hurry. She heads back to her apartment. Maybe Jimmy is there waiting. Anika hopes so.

Della looks over to her friend, "Take me home, Anika. I'm not doing anything that will hurt Cass. No way."

"You already agreed to help me. We know she is in town. We know she likes the amusement park. I want to see if Cass takes her home. We'll park down the street and keep an eye out. We're not doing anything but watching, Della," says Anika sternly.

"Okay, okay. Watching shouldn't hurt anyone. What is with you, Anika? You seem pissed off now. Why?" asks the blonde-hair woman with her hair in a pony-tail.

Anika Franzen shakes her head at Della, but doesn't speak until they get back to her apartment. When they arrive, Jimmy and Stan are waiting for Anika outside on the steps. "Hey, Jimmy. I hope you haven't been here long." Anika gives her cousin a tight hug. "I think you remember Della Appleton."

Jimmy smiles at Della and gives her body a quick look over. He likes what he sees in Della, but he knows she's not interested. "Yes, I remember Della. How are you doing, Della?" Jimmy points to his cousin and her friend to introduce them, "Stan this is my cousin, Anika and her friend Della. Anika, Della, this is Stan. We work together."

Della and Anika shake Stan's hand and the small group go inside Anika's apartment. Jimmy and Stan sit on the couch. Della sits in a chair, while Anika continues to stand. Anika shakes her head. "Jimmy, we have a slight problem."

"What's the problem?" asks Jimmy. Problems are bad. Jimmy knows this. What ever this problem is, it needs fixing quickly. Before it becomes too big to fix.

Della looks over to Anika, who is pacing a little. It's causes Della uneasiness to increase. Anika motions with her head for Della to tell them. "Cass is with T'Soni."

"Why is that a problem?" asks Stan after the bald man notices Jimmy scratching his head and not saying anything.

"Because Cass is our friend and we don't want her to get hurt," replies Anika in a snooty attitude. "We watched her leave the amusement park with T'Soni. I want to stake out Cass' apartment to see if she brings T'Soni home with her."

"Good idea, Anika. Let's go. If she is taking T'Soni home with her, maybe we can use that to our advantage," replies Jimmy as he gets off the couch and heads out the door. Stan and the two women follow behind. Anika locks her apartment and they all pile into Anika's car.

Della Appleton sits in the back seat with Stan. He keep giving her looks and she keeps ignoring them. Jimmy looks to them from the front seat and shakes his head at Stan. "Trust me, Stan, she's not interested. She turned me down once. Me!" Jimmy winks at Della and smiles at her.

"I turned you down more than once, Jimmy. You're a nice guy and all, but not interested," comments Della with a grin showing. Della wonders if Jimmy even knows her and his cousin are lovers besides friends.

Anika parks her car a block from Cass' apartment building. Each of them takes a different location to keep an eye out for Cass and Kaja.. Della takes the parking lot, but sees Cass' car already parked. Then she remembers Cass saying Tracy borrowed her car. So, she heads over to the guest parking area of the lot and hides in the shadows and waits.

Della has a bad feeling this is going to end with more than Kaja T'Soni getting killed. She's in too deep to back out now. Or how she feels. Maybe, thinks Della, she can think of something while waiting for Cass to come home. What if she doesn't come home and they go back to where Kaja is staying? Then all this waiting at Cass' apartment is useless.

Anika finds a nice shaded area with a perfect view of the front entrance to the building from across the street. She lies on her stomach, takes out small visor out of a small pouch and put it over her left eye. _Ah, new toys. Gotta love it_. Thinks Anika as she adjust the visor to her liking. Her eyes scan the area. The visor is showing Anika infrared readings, which is what she wants to see. She sees two people walk into the building. The silhouettes showing in her visor indicates they are both human. _Good, its __works great._ Anika has an evil-looking grin on her face. Lucky for her, no one can see it.

Jimmy and Stan take different positions over looking the back of the building. Stan is across the street hiding in the shadows. He takes the pistol out of the holster to remove the scope. He puts the pistol back in the holster and looks through the scope. Checking the layout of the apartment building. Stan doesn't see anything around the back that would pose a logistical problem.

Jimmy is on the same side of the street as Dr. Mitchell's apartment building. One of the first things Jimmy does is scramble any and all recording or listening devices in the area. He is thinking why take any chances of anyone being able to identify them if this mission goes bad. Jimmy cloaks himself and walks around to the front of the building, around the front, then heads back along the other side to the back again. Looking for places to ambush T'Soni. He thinks this place is perfect. The street is quiet. Not too many streetlights to make the area too bright. Few areas to hide in the shadows along the sides and front. Again, he thinks it's perfect. Now to see if the couple shows up here or not.

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell finally returns to her apartment. Lt. Kaja T'Soni is with her. From Della's view, it looks like Cass is carrying a couple of take out bags. Della mumbles quietly, "Shit." She follows the couple until they walk inside the side entrance to the building. Once she feels Cass and Kaja are out of ear shot, Della contacts the rest of the group via omni-tool. "They went up to Cass' apartment and it looks like they are having a late dinner."

Jimmy says, "Meet back at Anika's car. I think I have an idea." When everyone gets back to the car, Jimmy tells them what he is thinking. "I say we wait and ambush T'Soni when she leaves."

"What if she doesn't leave until morning? I do have to work in the morning. I can't stay up all night waiting for her to leave," comments Della.

Stan hasn't said much since leaving Omega. "How about his Jimmy. We tail T'Soni for a day or two. Confirm they are going to start seeing each other. This place seems like a perfect ambush area too. I agree with that part. We don't have any more than a pistol with us and T'Soni is a biotic. I'd feel more comfortable with heavier weapons. Assault rifle or shotgun preferably. We did bring some."

"I know, plus I brought the new modded ammo. That is nasty stuff. Okay, Anika take us back to your apartment. You don't mind if we crash at your place do you?" asks Jimmy with a impish smile on his face.

"Of course not. I'm not sharing my bed." She looks right at Stan when she says it. "So, you two get to fight over who gets the couch and who gets the floor or chair," answers Anika before she gets into the car. Anika waits for everyone to get in before starting the car and taking off for her apartment. When they get back to her apartment, they go inside and start planning on what to do next.

The first thing Jimmy and Stan agree on after hearing Anika and Della argue about harming Dr. Mitchell. Della's new responsibility is to find out if Cass and Kaja are going to see each other again and if they are when is their next date. Della is the obvious choice because Della works with Cass at the museum. Anika throws an idea out about keeping Cass from T'Soni.

Jimmy likes this idea. They could lure T'Soni into a trap. He is certain a member of the military police would try to catch those responsible. The more Jimmy Nichols thinks about this the more he likes it. He tells Della to stop by Anika's apartment after work tomorrow to tell them if T'Soni is going to see Dr. Mitchell again. With T'Soni's mother being an information broker, Jimmy and Stan want all communications between them to happen in person. No messages, no calls. Person to person. That way, Dr. Liara T'Soni can't get any information about their activities.

After an hour of making what Jimmy and Stan call a rough draft, Della heads home for the night. She wants to get some sleep, but after hearing what they plan to do. Della isn't so sure she's going to sleep tonight. The blonde-haired woman hopes Cass doesn't plan on continuing to see Lt. T'Soni, but she knows better. If after all these years, Dr. Mitchell still has feeling for the asari. Now, her friend can find out if the asari feels the same or is the asari only using Cass for fling while on leave. If it is the latter, Della is more comfortable helping Jimmy and Anika. If it is the former, Della knows she has to do something to keep Cass from being hurt.

–

A/N: I'll be honest, I don't have a whole lot to say. Except, more tomorrow. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Next Day-After Lunch-History Museum

Della Appleton is staring at the couple crossing the street. Having Cass know T'Soni was going to joke around and be flirty with her is too much. She glares and shakes her head while thinking about the damn asari and what she can do to get Cass away from her. She notices Kaja has noticed her watching them. Della isn't caring at the moment. Until Cass walks into the museum, "We need to talk, Cass."

"Do we, Della? You've been rude to Kaja for no reason. Besides maybe jealousy. So what do we possibly have to talk about?" asks Cass as she walks past Della to head to the storage to finish going over the artifacts from Earth.

Della follows Cass to the back of the museum. "Yes, Cass. I think we do need to talk. What hell, Cass? You are fine with her teasing me? Flirting with me and making me uncomfortable? That is okay with you?"

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell turns around quickly and gets into Della's face, "You have some nerve, Della. You know that! You've been rude to Kaja since you met. For no reason beside you are acting like a complete bitch. I'm not sure who is the bigger bitch? You or Anika. Both of you were pointing and gawking at her at the amusement park. Which was embarrassing to me. But did either of you think about that? No, you didn't. But that's okay, but it's not okay for Kaja to have a little fun and joke around with you. Get the hell out of here, Della."

Cass turns her back to the head of museum security and goes back to looking over the artifacts. Della stands with her hands on her hips in shock how Cass is talking to her. She doesn't think she's been a bitch. Well, she admits to herself, she's been a bitch to Kaja. But seeing Cass and T'Soni together and Cass giving the asari a kiss before walking back into the building really makes Della think they will continue to see each other. "Cass, Do you love her? I know you had a major crush years ago, but what about now that you've met her?"

Cass glares over her shoulder at Della, "What do you care? It's obvious to me you don't like Kaja nor are you even willing to get to know her. She is very nice sweet person."

"Cass, you're my best friend. I love you like a sister. Never mind," Della turns to leave when Cass grabs her arm.

"Yes, I love her. I've always loved her. Now that I've gotten to know her some, my feelings have grown. If you really are my friend, Della, give Kaja a chance. I think you will like her if you get over the problem you have. What ever that is." replies Cassandra. The archeologist goes back to looking over the artifacts.

Della looks at her friend with a heavy heart. She knows what the others are planning to do to Kaja and she knows how much it will devastate Cass if Kaja got killed. Even if Cass doesn't know how Kaja died, it will still devastate her. Della also know there is now way to stop it now, she gets the feeling if she tries to stop it, they will kill her too. "When are you seeing Kaja again?" asks Della before she heads back to the front of the museum.

"I hope to see her tonight. If I can get these artifacts verified. It depends on what time I get out of here. You know how it is when I have a new exhibit to put up. Please, Della, let me do my work. I'm sure you have people to keep an eye on," answers Cass without looking at Della or moving to talk to her. She keeps her focus on the artifacts. She gasps when she opens another box. "What do we have here?"

The archeologist picks up a piece of N7 armor, the chest plate. The armor looks like it is for a female. There is a data pad in the box. Cass picks the data pad up and begins to read it. The note on the data pad says the armor is Commander Shepard's and she wore it during the war with the Reapers. The armor looks new and unworn. Dr. Mitchell really doubts this armor belonged to Commander Shepard and she knows the one person who can tell if Shepard wore it or not. Dr. Liara T'Soni.

–

Anika's apartment

Anika, Jimmy, and Stan are sitting around the kitchen table making their plans for dealing with Lt. T'Soni while not hurting Dr. Mitchell at the same time. There is a knock at the door, Anika gets up to answer it. She opens the door, "Hi, Della." Anika gets out of Della's way as she walks into the apartment.

"I have something. Cass and T'Soni left the museum together. I didn't hear their conversation, but from the looks of it, T'Soni borrowed Cass' car for some reason. And when she came back, they left together. Cass said she was hoping to see T'Soni tonight," says Della after she walks into the apartment.

Jimmy asks, "Did Cass say where they were going or what they would be doing tonight?"

Della shakes her head at Jimmy's question, "No, she didn't, Jimmy. She did tell me off though."

Anika starts laughing when she hears Cass told Della off, "Of course she did, Della. She still has feeling for the asari doesn't she?"

"Yes, Anika, she does. And they've only gotten stronger. Cass is a problem. Anything we do to T'Soni will hurt her," replies Della Appleton dryly without emotion. Della can't believe she is taking part of this. She isn't sure what she was thinking when she agreed to help, but now she thinks there isn't anything she can do about it.

Jimmy Nichols turns to Della, saying, "I think we have a way to not hurt Cass and lure T'Soni into a trap. I know Sederis wants T'Soni bad. So, we kidnap Cass and that should cause T'Soni to go after the kidnappers. We take Cass to Omega and when T'Soni shows up. She gets ambushed and my boss gets satisfaction."

Della sits the chair in the living room, while Anika joins the two men at the kitchen table. She starts thinking about what Cass said while they were at work. Maybe she should give Kaja a chance, but how is she going to do that if they do what they are planning. Doubts about this is weighing heavy on the blonde-haired woman. "I don't know about this. What did Kaja do that is so bad?"

"Well for one, she cost me money, my boss money. She also cost my boss her military career. That is what she did. You don't know Rommea Sederis, Della. When I mentioned T'Soni's name, I thought she was going to jump through her skin. She wants her dead and I can't go back until I have taken care of her," answers Jimmy.

Anika walks into the living room and sits on the couch and looks at Della, "Look, Della. You agreed to help. At worse help and make sure Cass is okay. You can do that can't you?" Anika senses Della's doubt about everything. "What did Cass say to you?"

Della motions with her arm to follow her. She walks into Anika's bedroom with Anika following behind. Della closes the door, "Anika, Cass is in love with Kaja. If we do anything to the asari, it will hurt Cass. Is that what you want? I know you don't care about anyone here anymore, but I live here and I like living here. Cass wants me to get to know Kaja. I talked to her a little this afternoon and she is nice and polite. This is a bad idea, Anika. Something bad is going to happen. In a way, I threaten Kaja and she didn't take it very well. I think the asari has some feeling for Cass. Which means she will do anything to protect her."

"You're right, Della. I don't care. Jimmy and Stan are not playing around. I want out of here and I can join Eclipse if I help. Trust me when I say this. You are part of this and don't think you're not. So, if you get a hair up your ass and decided to tell Cass or the cops, there will be a price you will need to pay," says Anika says as she points her finger in Della's chest.

"If I was going to say something to Cass, I would have done it at work today. Especially, after what happened during lunch," replies Della as she steps close to Anika. She is standing so close to Anika they are almost touching noses.

Both women are staring at each other. Neither one is smiling and both have a pissed off look on their face. Anika grabs Della by the shirt collar and forces Della against the door. Anika grabs Della's crotch and asks, "Any balls in there, Della?"

Della Appleton grins at Anika. "Wouldn't you like to know, Anika. Now, remove your hand."

"And what are you going to do about this?" asks Anika as she starts to unbutton Della's pants and she starts kissing Della's neck.

The blonde-hair human lets a slight gasp escape her lips when she feels Anika's lips on her neck. "Anika, stop." says Della as she pushes Anika off of her.

"Why? You know you want me to continue, Della." Anika places a soft kiss on Della's neck. "I know how turned on you are." Another kiss. "I can feel your body tremble with each kiss." She flicks her tongue over Della's earlobe. "Still want me to stop?" Anika sucks the earlobe in her mouth and softly sucks it.

Della moves her head enough to give Anika a kiss on the lips. After a few moments, Della breaks the kiss and pushes Anika hard enough to Anika to take a few steps backwards. Della pushes her again. This time it forces Anika on the bed. " Damn you, Anika. You know which button to push to get me to do what you want." comment Della as she climbs on Anika and starts kissing her.

After a few rounds of hot and heavy grunge sex, Anika and Dell reappear out of the bedroom. Jimmy and Stan are patiently waiting for them in the living room. Jimmy asks, "Are you two done fucking each other? We need to go and find your friend and see if T'Soni is with her."

Stan says, "We only have enough weapons for Jimmy and myself. Do either of you have any type of guns?"

"I have a pistol at home. We'd have to go by my place and get it," replies Della.

Anika shakes her head at Stan. "No, I don't have any guns."

Jimmy nods his approval. What ever his cousin said or did to Della has put Della in a better mood. "Anika, I do have an assault rifle and a pistol. You can have one of those."

"Okay," replies Anika.

They leave Anika Franzen's apartment and heads towards Cass'. When they descend from the driving lane to park close, Della notices Cass and Kaja walking down the street. Lt. T'Soni is carrying a big bag. "Well, I wonder where they are going?" asks Della as she points out the car window in her friend's direction.

"Well, well, well. Looks like tonight is the night then. We sit and wait for them to return." Jimmy looks over to Anika. "What are the chances of her coming back tonight?"

"I don't know, Jimmy. Cass will probably come back. Are we waiting?" asks Anika as she parks her car up a block from the front of Cass' apartment building.

They get out of the parked car and take a walk over to Cass' building. Della walks across the street from the apartment and watches Cass and Kaja walk into a building a few blocks away. Jimmy and Stan stay close together and walk around the building seeing if anything has changed from the night before. Anika walks over by Della and places her arm around her friend.

Della turns to face Anika, "I have a really bad feeling about this, Anika."

"It will be alright, Della. Jimmy knows what he is doing," replies Anika as she hugs on Della.

"I doubt that, Anika. You're leaving and I'm staying here. I have no desire to join Eclipse or live on Omega. Or any other place in the Terminus. I like it here." Della walks away from Anika and sits on the curb.

Anika sits next to Della. "Come with me, Della. I'll take care of you. You know I will."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I like it here and don't want to move to Omega." Della shakes her head at Anikia then continues, "No, you won't. You didn't when we were living together. It wasn't until I moved out before you realized how much you do care. You said it earlier, Anika. You don't care." The more Della thinks about what they are planning, the more she doesn't like it. Anika might be her part-time lover, but Della cares about Cass more. One friend is leaving and another is going to hate her forever when she finds out what she was a part of.

"I'm sorry, Della. If you care for Cass so much, walk down the street, find which apartment is T'Soni's, and tell Cass what is going on." comments Anika as she points down the street towards Kaja's new apartment.

Della glances over to Anika, "You didn't want Cass hurt either, Anika. Remember that."

Jimmy and Stan walk over to the two women, Jimmy says, "Looks like everything is the same as last night. This is how this is going to work. Della, I want you on this side of the road, keeping an eye on everything going on across the street." Jimmy points across the street. "Stan is going to watch out for T'Soni and see what they are up to. If T'Soni does what I think she'll do, she'll walk Cass home. That is when we ambush her. She won't be expecting it. Anika and I will be waiting for them by the front of the building."

"Sounds good, Jimmy," says Anika as she elbows Della in the side. Della only nods in agreement.

Stan walks down the street and finds a nice spot to sit and watch the people of the neighborhood. Where he is sitting is giving him the perfect spot to watch for his target. If the asari walks the human archeologist home, he is going to follow them from the shadows. The one thing Stan enjoys doing it shadowing people. He's good at it. It helps having cloak, which he has. If they didn't want to keep Cass from getting hurt, he could easily take out the asari without her ever knowing it. Pity they are not doing that way. Stan thinks this plan is solid, but with a major flaw. Keeping the human out of harms way.

Jimmy walks over to the car and double checks the bags he put in there earlier in the day. Satisfied with his plan, the Eclipse merc has a huge grin on his face. Jimmy hasn't talk to Sederis since he left, but the way she acted when he mentioned T'Soni's name. He really thinks she would enjoy killing the huntress herself. He knows if they reversed the roles, he would enjoy it. Jimmy likes the violence, but is very able to control his violent urges. He looks down the street and sees Stan sitting and reading from his omni-tool across the street from the asari's apartment.

Anika and Della are sitting quietly together across the street from Cass' apartment. The longer they wait, the more Della thinks this plan isn't fool-proof. From Kaja's reaction to Della semi-threat when Della talked to her at the museum, tells Della, Kaja will protect Cass. Della is almost willing to bet, T'Soni would kill every one of them if it would protect Dr. Mitchell. Della keeps running Cass' words to her over in her head, "Give Kaja a chance. She is very nice sweet person.."

Jimmy joins his cousin and Della, "You two good?" asks the Eclipse merc, who is in charge of this job.

Della answers, "Yea, I'm good."

"Me too, Jimmy," answers Anika. She gets off the ground and stand next to her cousin. She looks at her watch. The time is 2243. "If Cass is coming home, I'm sure it will be soon. Della, doesn't Cass have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, there is a new exhibit opening on Saturday, Cass has to get it ready," answers Della as she stands up.

Jimmy has a grin on his face that is hiding the excitement he is starting to feel. He feels this will end soon and he can go back to Omega. Maybe Sederis will give him a bonus for bring T'Soni to her. He hopes so, he needs to pay the money back he borrowed from Anika. "Anika, we need to move across the street. Go up to her apartment and knock on the door. Yes, I know, she's not home. But her neighbors don't know we know. Just play the part, okay."

Anika and Jimmy walk across the street to enter the apartment building. Few minutes later, they come back out. Jimmy hands Anika an assault rifle. She takes it and looks it over. It feels light in her hands. Lighter than she thought. The merc has already loaded it with the new type of modded ammo. A mix of shredder and armor-piercing ammo. If the shot from a weapon doesn't kill the target, it does a great deal of damage internally.

Kaja and Cass are holding hands as they walk back to Cass' apartment. Della watches them, notices how happy Dr. Mitchell looks. "Damnit, I can't do this," mutters Della to herself. The blonde-haired woman watches Stan uncloak while pointing his shotgun at T'Soni. Cass seems confused on what is going on. Anika isn't saying anything to her friend. She only glares at the asari huntress. Della inhales and exhales slowly calming her nerves.

The security guard realizes this is her last moments of freedom. No way is she going to let Jimmy and Anika take Cass and kill Kaja. Not after seeing how happy they look together. She cares for the archeologist enough to do that at least. Or how Della is justifying it in her mind. She aims her pistol at Stan. Kaja sees who Della is aiming at and dives on Cass. Della pulls the trigger and the bald human merc lies on the ground from a pistol shot to the chest. Della then aims her gun at Anika and talks to herself. "Please, Anika, I don't want to shoot you, but I won't let you hurt Cass. I can't."

Anika uses the butt of her rifle to hit Kaja in the side of the face. Jimmy grabs Cass and starts dragging her to the car. Cass is screaming, "Let me go!" Della keeps her eye on Anika. When Kaja moves enough to put Jimmy in a stasis field, Della shoots Anika a split second before Anika shoots Kaja. Once Cass is free from Jimmy grip, she runs over by Della. Neither say anything. The two friends walk slowly across the street.

Cass runs up to Kaja when Kaja starts to get up. The archeologist takes the huntress in her arms, getting blood all over her yellow dress. Della stands there watching the interaction between the couple. She knows she did the right thing, but she did it for all the wrong reasons. It doesn't take long for the local police and ambulance to show up. The uniform police officers question both humans, while the medical techs work on Kaja. One of the officers place Della under arrest, while Cass protests. The officer puts Della in the back seat of the car. Another officer takes Cass to the hospital.

Della looks out the window of the police car. She wishes things didn't end up this way. She wishes she had said something to Cass while they were at work this afternoon. To warn Cass, Eclipse is after her girlfriend. In the end, this is the result. Della knows, Cass will never forgive her. She lied to the uniform officers so her friend wouldn't know how she was a part of it all along. Della isn't sure if she can forgive herself for what she has done. She says softly, "I'm sorry, Cass. I really am. I hope Kaja will be okay. You both looked happy together." Della looks down at the floor of the car feeling ashamed for what her and Anika did or tried to do. The officer gets into the car and takes Della to the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Della Appleton sits in an interrogation room waiting for the detectives to arrive to talk to her about the events in front of Dr. Mitchell's apartment. They have handcuffed her left hand to the table. Her right hand is sitting free on the table. The blonde-haired woman stares at nothing. All Della feels is guilt. Guilt she didn't do anything or even try to talk Anika out of helping her cousin, Jimmy Nichols. Guilt she killed two people even if she did so to protect Dr. Mitchell. Mix in the shame she feels for being too weak-minded and allow Anika to manipulate her by use sex to get what she wanted. The longer she sits alone in the room, the more her right leg moves up and down with a nervous twitch.

Two detectives watch Ms. Appleton from behind the two-way mirror. "How long are we going to keep her stewing, Adam?" asks Det. Erik Nottingham.

"Not much longer, Erik. She looks like she is about ready to tell us everything. Did you see what she said to the uniform? Ridiculous if you ask me," replies Det. Adam Brooks.

Shaking his head at his partner, Det. Nottingham says, "I wouldn't say ridiculous. I don't think she told the officer everything."

"That we can agree on, partner. Ready to see if Ms. Appleton is ready to tell us everything?" asks Det. Brooks. Detective Nottingham nods in agreement as the partners leave the observation room looking into the interrogation room Della Appleton is in.

Detective Erik Nottingham is a medium build human with short neatly cut brown hair and brown eyes. Some of his friends call him 'Dr. Watson' from Sherlock Holmes because of the mustache he wears looks like the character. Add in his build, he really does resemble the good doctor from the Sherlock Holmes stories. Nottingham sits in a chair across the table from Della. He gives the suspect a grin before he says, "Ms. Appleton, please, go into more detail about the events on Solstice Way."

Della looks at the detective sitting in front of her, her eyes move to the other detective standing by the door. Detective Adam Brooks is a very intimidating looking human. He stands just under two meters in height with broad shoulders and thick biceps. Brooks has straight shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and is standing with his arms folded across his chest. He has a look on his face the is making Della feel uncomfortable, so she looks back to the detective sitting across the table.

"I...I don't know where to begin," stammers Della.

Detective Brooks says calmly, "Just start from the beginning, Della. Why did Anika Franzen, Jimmy Nichols, and Stan Becker try to kidnap Dr. Mitchell tonight. How did you know about it?"

Ms. Appleton runs her right hand through her hair deciding where to begin. Things seem to steamroll very quickly since yesterday. Della stares over Det. Nottingham's shoulder at the wall behind him. The door to the room opens and two people walk in. One is the two detectives superior officer, Captain Aixa Perez. The other is a defense attorney, Darren Fallgatter. Captain Perez says, "Interview's over, guys. Her parents got her an attorney."

The two detectives leave without saying anything more, leaving attorney and client alone in the room. Daren Fallgatter is a quick-talking salarian criminal defense attorney. He sits in the seated vacated by Dr. Nottingham. "My name is Daren Fallgatter. Your parents paid for my services. From the report I've read." He pulls the report from a data pad and looks it over again, "It says you told the officer, who interviewed you at the scene, you shot Stan Becker and Anika Franzen to protect your friend Dr. Cassandra Mitchell from being kidnapped. And to stop Ms. Franzen from killing the asari, Lt. T'Soni."

Della nods, "Guilty. I was part of the plan. I was to stand across the street and keep an eye on things. But when I saw Cass and T'Soni together, I know I couldn't finish what we started. Look, I know what I did. I wish I hadn't agreed to help, but it's too late to change it now. All I want to do it tell them why I did what I did and plead guilty. I don't need to waste the courts time with this. I shot my..." Della wonders if she can even call Anika her lover. Or does she even want to? "...friend tonight. To save another friend's girlfriend from getting killed. What more can I say?"

The salarian attorney blinks several times before speaking, "You sure about this, Ms. Appleton? Do you want me to try to work out some type of plea agreement with the district attorney?"

"What type of plea could you work out? The only person I can give them information on drove off. Or did they find Jimmy?" replies Della as hangs her head in shame. Closing her eyes wishing she was any where but in a police interrogation room.

"Let me talk to the prosecutor and see if I can work out some type of plea. Don't talk to anyone without me present. Including your parents. I'm only looking out for your interest, Ms. Appleton," comments Daren Fallgatter. He nods to his client and gives Della a smile before leaving the room. "I will be right back."

"Thanks," is the only thing Della can manage to say. The blonde-haired human brings her free hand to her forehead then starts shaking her head. _Why did you do this, Della? Why? Do your time and move on. Damn you, Anika. _A single tear appears in the corner of Della's left eye. She wipes the tear away with her hand. _I'm sorry, Anika. I've always cared for Cass more than you. You were such a manipulative bitch, but great in bed. Worse off, you were a shitty friend. To me, to Cass. To everyone._

Della's father is looking very annoyed and tired as he walks in the room with the lawyer. Mr. Appleton stands next to the table while the salarian sits across from his client. Mr. Appleton notices the shame and remorse when he looks at Della, but he has already made up his mind and Della's mother agreed with him. "Della, your mother and I don't know what to say about all of this. We're paying for your lawyer, but we will not post your bail."

"I understand, dad. I'm going to plead guilty anyway. Because I am guilty." replies Della without any emotion in her voice. She's too ashamed to even look at her father. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Me too, Della." He walks over and gives his daughter a hug then leaves the lawyer alone in the room with Della.

Fallgatter smiles at his client, "Della, the officials at the spaceport arrested Jimmy when he was trying to get off world. If you testify against him. They will drop the attempted kidnapping and conspiracy charges. They are charging one count of felony murder. Best I could do, Ms. Appleton."

"And if I don't take the plea?"

"You will face all the charges. One count of each: felony murder, attempted kidnapping, and conspiracy. The ADA is not filing charges regarding Anika Franzen's death. It's being views as justifiable homicide. They will sentence you to life. If you testify, you'll have to serve twenty-five years minimum.

The blonde-haired woman thinks about her options. Then thinks if she talks, Eclipse will kill her. Death sentence either way. _Damn you, Anika, you selfish bitch._ "If I talk, Eclipse will kill me." Then it dawns on her, they'll probably kill her for killing Stan anyway. "Screw it. I'll testify. I want some type of protection against Eclipse."

"I'll see what I can do," replies Daren Fallgatter. The quick-talking attorney leaves the interrogation room to find and talk to the ADA in charge of the case. After a quick conversation with the ADA, the salarian returns. "Okay, Ms. Appleton, here is what is going to happen later today. We will appear before the judge for your arraignment hearing. The ADA will say there is a plea in place. You plead guilty to the one charge. Tell the judge what happen. All of it. The ADA will then recommend a sentence. The judge may accept it or not. If not, the judge will set a sentencing hearing. Then they are going to put you in protective custody until the trial with Mr. Nichols is over. From the sounds of it, he isn't going to corporate with the authorities. Once you testify against Mr, Nichols, they will transfer you to a prison facility yet to be determined."

There is a knock on the door before the ADA and the two detectives join Della and her attorney. The trio bring with them a vid recorder. The salarian says, "You need to give them a recorded statement of the events earlier tonight."

Della nods, but waits before she starts telling her tale. It only takes a little over an hour for Della Appleton to tell her side of things. She tells the police everything she knows about Jimmy Nichols. Which really isn't very much, but her testimony is all they need to convict him. Besides the camera down the street with a view of the front of Dr. Mitchell's apartment building, which recorded the incident. When the interview is over, Detective Brooks stays to file out the interview report, while Det. Nottingham takes Della to a holding cell until her hearing later in the morning. The detectives are not in a hurry to interview the asari or Dr. Mitchell. They have one person's confession and a vid of the attempted kidnapping. Talking to Kaja and Cass is just a formality to the two human detectives.

–

It's 0845 and the two detectives walk into Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni's hospital room. Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is leaning over Kaja, giving the asari a good-bye kiss before she leaves for work. Dr. Liara T'Soni sits in a chair reading a data pad. Detective Nottingham says, "Dr. Mitchell, Lt. T'Soni. My name is Detective Notthingham." He points to his partner, Det. Brooks. "This is my partner, Detective Brooks. We need to ask you both a few questions."

Cass turns to face the two detectives, "Of course, Detective."

Nottingham leans the human archeologist out to the hallway, leaving Detective Brooks to interview Kaja. "As my partner said, I'm Det. Brooks. First off, I would like to say, I'm sorry this happened. I do have some good news. Jimmy Nichols, the male, who grabbed Dr. Mitchell was arrested at the spaceport trying to leave Elysium. Della Appleton is pleading guilty and agreed to testify against Mr. Nichols. All I need from you, Lieutenant T'Soni is your statement of the events."

"Not much to say actually. I was walking Cass home from my apartment. Which is a couple of blocks down the street from hers on Solstice Way. 1631 Solstice Way, Apartment D." Kaja tries to get comfortable by moving the bed in a more seated position. It helps relieve some of the shoulder pain, but not enough for her not to show signs of being in pain. "When we got to Cass' apartment building, two people were waiting for us outside. Cass called the female, Anika. I know I have seen the male before, but at the time. I couldn't remember from where. I did think it was Omega and I knew he was trouble. I turned around to see a third human with a shotgun pointing at me. I scanned the area again is when I noticed Della across the street. She had her pistol aimed at the human with a shotgun. He was bald. I dove on Cass because I wanted to keep her safe. Anika hits me in the face with her rifle and the next thing I really remember is waking up here."

Kaja thinks more about the events. Some of it is still fuzzy. She tries to remember why Anika shot her. The huntress vaguely remembers being told to stay down, but she can't remember what happened after that. "I remember her telling me to stay down, but that's about it, Detective."

Detective Brooks asks, "You said you thought you had seen which male before. The one with the female, Anika? Or the one Della Appleton shot?"

"The one with Anika. He's with Eclipse on Omega. I remembered where I saw him before. I was on Omega working a case involving a huntress smuggling red sand to Thessia through her military unit. I think I interrupted a meeting or something. I didn't pay them much mind and continued to shadow my suspect."

"Hmm. That's interesting. So far, Nichols hasn't said anything," replies Detective Brooks. The investigator thinks if there is anything else he needs from the huntress. "Lieutenant, have you ever seen the bald man before? He arrived with Nichols two nights ago. From what we have gathered so far, it looks like you were the target. If we get anything new information, I'll make sure to keep you updated. Thank you for your time. And again. I'm sorry this happened."

Detective Brooks walks out of the room to locate his partner, Detective Nottingham. He finds him walking with Dr. Mitchell to the elevator. Cass gets in the elevator, while the detective joins Brooks. "Anything new from the asari? Because I have nothing from Dr. Mitchell. She said the same thing at the scene," comments Nottingham.

"Maybe, Erik. T'Soni said she remembers seeing Nichols on Omega. He's with Eclipse. I don't remember seeing any Eclipse logos on him or Becker. Maybe we should have the medical examiner look for any Eclipse tattoos on Becker and we can always see if Nichols has any tattoos," replies Adam Brooks.

"Sounds good, Adam. We both have seen Blue Suns logos before. Seems logical Eclipse would have them as well., says Det. Erik Nottingham as he hits the down button for the elevator.

Back in Kaja's room, Liara moves to the chair Dr. Mitchell was sitting in before the archeologist left for the museum. "Tell me, Kaja. Was last year the only time you ran into Eclipse?"

Kaja thinks for a moment. Or two or three. "No, mom, it's not. Back in '65, I worked a case with then Private Trippolis. She's a Specialist now. It involved weapon and weapon mod smuggling. Why?"

"Tell me about it," says Liara.

"Okay," responds Kaja. "Matriarch Jiliana assigned Private Trippolis and I a case..."

–

A/N: Tomorrow is the last chapter of Part 2. And the last chapter of "Crossroads" will also be posted tomorrow. I have two more stories to post then there is going to be I working on the new post ME3 arc. I've already started it and I'm still on chapter 1.

See everyone tomorrow. I do hope everyone is enjoying this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Armali, Thessia-Kaja's Apartment

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni shows her mom and Cass what stays and what goes. Specialist Trippolis stands by the front door waiting for Lt. T'Soni. Kaja grabs the things she needs to turn in to Matriarch Jilianea. The huntress looks at the light armor hanging in the closet next to a few uniforms. She reaches up and grabs the military issued shotgun. The military still uses the Disciple. Or an updated model of the shotgun. Kaja prefers her assault rifle or sniper rifle over a shotgun anyway. Looking through her closet again, checking again to make sure she has everything. Zipping up the bag, Kaja picks it up and realizes it's might be too heavy for her to carry with the injured shoulder.

T'Soni walks over to Specialist Trippolis, saying, "I need your help, Lorrea. I had a bad habit of buying my own weapons instead of using the ones issued to me. The bag I put them in is too heavy for me to carry with my shoulder. Please, carry it for me. I very much appreciate it."

"Sure thing, LT. Anything you need," answers Trippolis.

Kaja walks back to her bedroom and shows the Specialist the bag she need the younger asari to carry. "Thank you, Lorrea." The young huntress takes the bag to the waiting car.

Dr. Mitchell is busy packing Kaja's clothes in one of two bags, Kaja bought on their way to the apartment. "At least this apartment is bigger than the one you rented on Elysium," comments Cass. She looks over her shoulder to look at Kaja with a grin on her face.

"I know. I'm going to miss this apartment. I've lived here since my promotion to Lieutenant," replies Kaja as she looks around the room. "I need to go, Cass." The asari places a soft kiss on Cass' cheek then leaves to meet with Matriarch Jilianea. The huntress walks past her mother, Liara T'Soni, saying, "I need to go, mom. Lorrea will bring me back, I think. If not, I'll arrange something." Kaja walks out the door before Liara gets a chance to respond.

Lt. T'Soni joins Specialist Trippolis in the car. "Are you ready to go, LT?" asks Trippolis as she starts the skycar.

"Yes, Trippolis, I'm ready. Again, thanks," says Kaja as she gets in the car..

Lorrea drives the car to the unit's office. "LT, don't mention it. Mind if I say something?"

"What is it, Lorrea?" asks the Lieutenant. She gives Trippolis a sideways glance with a grin on her face.

"I'm going to miss you, LT. I think the human is very much in love with you. I really hope she makes you happy, Kaja." Lorrea Trippolis parks the car in the lot next to the military police offices which includes Matriarch Jilianea. Specialist Trippolis grabs the bag containing Kaja's weapons, while Lt. T'Soni carries the extranet case.

As the door to the car closes, Kaja replies, "Thanks, Specialist. And she does." The two huntresses walk up the few steps into the building. Trippolis holds the door for Kaja. T'Soni gets a few glances to go with a few whispers from others as she walks with her partner to Jilianea's office.

When they get to the Matriarch's office, both huntresses salute Jilianea with Specialist setting down the Lieutenant's bag in a chair then leaves the office. Once Trippolis leaves the office, Matriarch says as points to a chair on the other side of her desk, "Have a seat, T'Soni." Jilianea sits in her chair, which is a rarity for the Matriarch. "First things first, Lieutenant. Again, I am sorry you are leaving. When you left two weeks ago, I'll be honest, I thought you would decide to leave."

Matriarch Jilianea looks through a few folders in a desk drawer, finding the paperwork she needs Lieutenant T'Soni to sign. She finds the equipment checklist. T'Soni turns in every item on the list. Once, done, Jilianea says, "That looks like everything, Lieutenant. I do need for you to sign these. One is your discharge papers." Matriarch Jilianea slides the paper to T'Soni. The older asari slides another piece of paper to the younger asari. "This explains your pension and disability payments. Because you served over a century but less than two, you get a small pension, but the bulk of the payment is from your shoulder injury. And it is also adjusted for your age. Another reason the amount is so small per month."

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni reads over the paper she needs to sign first. Before signing the discharge paper, Kaja reads the break down of her monthly payments. Small amount is correct. The monthly payment barely covers the rent for the small apartment she is renting on Elysium. She chuckles a little to herself. "You're right ma'am, it is a small amount." Kaja signs the discharge paper and hands it back to Matriarch Jilianea. "Anything else you need from me, ma'am?"

"I don't think so, T'Soni. What are you going to do now?" asks Jilianea as she moves from behind her desk to shake Kaja's hand and open the door for the wounded asari.

"I'm not sure yet. I think it depends on how the shoulder heals, ma'am," answer Kaja. The newly discharged huntress grabs her now lighter bag. The bag is still contains the weapon cases, but not the weapons. She slings it over her right shoulder and leaves her former boss' office.

The office is empty except for Specialist Lorrea Trippolis. Kaja walks over to her desk, grabs the picture and stuffs it into her bag, then picks up a paper weight she bought on one of her shore leaves. She looks at the oval-shaped weight with the planet name of Cyone etched into it. T'Soni hands the paper weight to her former partner. "Here, Lorrea, I want you to have this. I got it on one of my shore leaves back when I would actually take one."

"Thank you, LT. Let me check in with Jilianea and then I can take you back to your apartment." Specialist Trippolis puts the paper weight on her desk and goes to check in with the Matriarch.

Kaja sets the bag on a chair and looks around the one last time. She thought she would feel something when she walked back in to the office, but she doesn't feel anything. She thinks it's odd, but in a good way. Maybe this is the first of a few things she needs to let go. To let go of things that are beyond her control. Kaja looks at the door to Matriarch Jilianea's office, grins when she sees the door open and Trippolis exiting the office alone. "I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready, but I can only drop you off, LT. I have a case to work." Trippolis grabs Kaja's bag and they walk together out of the building so the Specialist can drop her former partner off. When they get into the car, Lorrea says, "Kaja, we've been partners for a couple of decades. I know there is something going on and you've not said anything about it." The young huntress places her hand on Kaja's arm, "If you need someone to talk to, call me. And don't be a stranger. You never know, I might have another trip to Elysium soon."

The skycar lifts into the air, heading towards Kaja's apartment. "I'm not ready to talk about it, Lorrea. Leave it there. I'll keep in touch. And if you happen to return to Elysium, I'm staying at my mom's. Feel free to stop by. Just call first," comments Kaja with a huge grin on her face.

"I will. But remember, LT, the Matriarch did try to contact you before I left," replies the young huntress.

"I know she did, but my mother didn't know that. I'm looking at it from her point of view. Not mine," comments Kaja.

Specialist Lorrea Trippolis parks the car in front of the apartment. Cass is carrying a box full of kitchen items to the shuttle. Kaja thanks Lorrea for her help and waves the huntress off. Dr. Mitchell joins Kaja and takes the bag from the asari, "Everything good, Kaja?"

"What to do now?" Kaja has a smile on her face. "You do realize, my dear, you are seeing someone with no job and physically unable to work a job at the moment, right?" The asari wraps her arm around Cass' waist as they walk to the apartment together.

As they walk, Cass responds, "We need to finish taking the last few items to the shuttle, so I can get to Feros. I know, sweetie. How long do you see yourself unemployed?"

Kaja's jaw drops. He apartment is empty except for the stuff that stays with the apartment. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?" asks Kaja as she looks around.

Liara is sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her daughter to return. "No, Kaja, you were not gone for very long and you don't have much stuff. The only thing you have to pack is all of your weapons. And I have them all laid out on your bed."

"Thanks, mom," replies the younger T'Soni as she walks into her bedroom to start putting each weapon in its own case. Kaja puts each case into her bad. Again with the weapons in their cases, the bag is too heavy for Kaja to carry with her wounded shoulder. "Ah, mom. I could use your help with this bag,"

Dr. Mitchell joins Kaja in the bedroom, "Your mom went to get the shuttle ready. We need to go soon. How long did you think it would take to pack four plates, five glasses, and 3 full sets of silverware plus an extra fork. Not including a sauce pan and one skillet. You had more clothes than other things to pack." The archeologist grabs the bag. "Kaja, how many guns are in here?"

"Ah, hmm. Five. Let me grab one. It should make the bag lighter." Kaja takes out the biggest case. Which is the case with the sniper rifle. Kaja slings the bag over her right shoulder and hands Cass the case with the sniper rifle.

They couple walk to the shuttle, Kaja drops off the bag then heads to the office to turn in her apartment key. She fills out one form for the apartment. Now, the young asari is able to leave Thessia. Take her bondmate to Feros, then head home with her mother to Elysium. As she makes her way to the shuttle, Kaja starts thinking about what she needs to do when she gets home. First thing she needs is to find a mental health professional who can help her through her problems.

The shuttle is ready and hovering the ground when Kaja boards it. She closes the shuttle door and informs her mother they are ready to go. The young asari sits next to the human and kisses the tender sensitive area behind the ear. Kaja whispers, "Thank you, Cass. For coming with me. For sticking by me."

Cass turns enough to look the asari in the eyes. As usual, Cass sees a sensitive soul in those ocean-blue eyes. She cups Kaja's cheeks with her hands. "You're welcome, Kaja." She places a tender kiss on the tip of the asari's nose.

Liara pilots the shuttle out of Thessia's atmosphere, heading towards the relay to start the trip to Feros. The Shadow Broker puts the shuttle on auto-pilot until they reach the relay. During that portion of the trip, Liara stays in the cockpit doing her broker work from the terminal in the cockpit. Kaja falls asleep shortly after the shuttle leaves the planet's atmosphere. Cass sits and reads more of the dossier sent to her by the university.

–

Spaceport-Zhu's Hope-Feros

Cass and Kaja are standing next to the shuttle talking, holding hands. Liara is looking over the colony when Shiala approaches the Shadow Broker. "Dr. Liara T'Soni. It has been a long time. How have you been, Liara?" asks Shiala.

Liara gives Shiala a hug. "I'm doing well, Shiala. And yourself?"

Shiala returns the hug. "Things are good, Liara. They have been since the war ended. Zhu's Hope is thriving now. You said you had a favor to ask. What do you need, Liara?"

The Shadow Broker takes a step to the left and looks over to Kaja and Cass. "See the human with Kaja?"

Shiala glances in the couple's direction. One of the things she notices besides a couple in love is the brace on Kaja's left shoulder. "Yes, I see her. What happened to Kaja?"

"Kaja was ambushed last week by a couple of Eclipse mercs. It's why I need to ask for the favor. Kaja is love with Dr. Mitchell. She is the archeologist in charge of the latest dig site. Is it possible for you to keep an eye on her and the site. Check in on them a few times a week. I'll introduce you to her. Kaja's worried about Eclipse going after to her again." Liara smiles at the older asari.

"Isn't Kaja a huntress? And of course, Liara. I can do that. I've not seen anyone from Eclipse around here lately, but I will keep an eye out," replies Shiala.

"Yes, Kaja's a huntress." Liara walks over to the couple, Shiala follows. "Kaja, you know, Shiala. Dr. Mitchell, this is an old friend, Shiala. Shiala, this is Dr. Mitchell."

Shiala offers her hand to the human. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Mitchell." She turns to Kaja, "It's good to see you, Kaja. Sorry to hear about Eclipse."

"Thanks, Shiala," replies Kaja.

"Kaja, Cassandra, I asked Shiala to check on the dig site. I hope I didn't over step my bounds. In a way, I'm surprised Kaja didn't think it already," remarks Dr. T'Soni. She rubs her daughter's arm.

The younger T'Soni looks at her mother with a grin, "What makes you think I hadn't thought about it? I never got a chance to take care of it."

Shiala stands with her hands behind her back. The eldest asari says, "I have to go. Dr. Mitchell, it was nice to meet you. And I'm sure I'll be seeing you again. Kaja, take care. It was good to see you, Liara. I'll be in touch." Shiala walks away to tend to her duties around the colony.

As the asari walks away, a human male walks towards the shuttle. He walks with no haste in his steps. Speaking as he approaches, "I'm sorry, I made you wait, Dr. Mitchell. My name is Nigel. I'm here to take you to the dig site. Some of the students are on the transport waiting. The next shuttle arrives in about twenty minutes with the rest of the students. Are these all of your bags, Doctor?"

"Yes, Nigel." Cass grabs a box of books. "Kaja, I'll be back in a bit." The archeologist follows Nigel to the waiting transport.

A few minutes later, Cass walks back to tell Kaja goodbye. Liara is in the shuttle waiting for the couple to say their final goodbye. "Kaja, I have to go. I love you." The human moves closer to kiss the asari.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kaja replies, "I know you do. I love you, Dr. Mitchell. I'll contact you when I get home." The asari reaches up and caresses Cass' cheek

Dr. Mitchell kisses the blue palm softly then turns and walks away without saying another word. Kaja enters the shuttle and closes the door. The eldest daughter joins her mother in the cockpit. "Time to head home, mom." Kaja sits in the chair with her right elbow on the arm of the chair and her hand under her chin. She looks out the shuttle's window and sees Cass walking away. "I miss her already."

The shuttle lifts off the tarmac of the spaceport. Cass turns to watch the shuttle fly away. The human tries to dries her eyes as she walks to the waiting transport. By the time she gets to the transport, she is feels the excitement for the unknown. Kaja is still on her mind, but Cass knows in order for her to do her job, she has to focus on the artifacts and teaching her students.

The Shadow Broker puts the shuttle on auto-pilot, turns in her chair to face Kaja, "I know you do. I promise, Kaja. It will be alright."

"I hope so. I am still worried though." replies the eldest daughter. "Mom, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Liara smiles at Kaja waiting for Kaja to tell her what's she needs.

Kaja asks, "Know any professionals to help me through my problems, mom? I asked Cass earlier and she said she didn't, but thought you might."

"I do actually. He's a turian and has very flexible hours. His name is Dr. Tattius," replies Liara. A beep is heard from the terminal. Liara turns to see what the message is and it's from Shiala. Benezia's former acolyte forgot to give Dr. Mitchell her contact information and asked Liara to pass it on. Liara turns her attention back to her daughter. "When you contact Cassandra when we get home, pass Shiala's contact info to her."

"I will. How do you know him, mom? And how do you know he can help me?" asks Kaja.

Liara notices Kaja is about to fall asleep again. "Kaja, go and lie down. Last thing you need to do is fall asleep in the chair. Kaja T'Soni starts to protest when Liara interrupts, "We'll finish this talk when we get home. Now, please, go lie down."

Kaja gets out of the chair and heads to larger area of the shuttle and locks in the small bed in place. Grabbing a pillow, Kaja lies on her right side, and closes her eyes. The young asari lies on the bed and thinks about things. _I hope this turian doctor can help. I wonder if mom has used him before. She seemed very quick with the answer to my question. Or did she do what she always does. Research things as thoroughly as possible. Something she's done since our first vacation. I still think you're the Shadow Broker, mom. Now, with Cass on Feros, maybe we can discuss that too. I need to know the truth. It's been bothering since you told me about dad's first death. At times, I don't know what to think about that. To be brought back to life. Creepy science is an understatement. I'm glad it happened, but it's still creepy as hell._

The more the former huntress thinks, the more exhausted she feels mentally. Liara peeks out from the cockpit to see her eldest daughter lying on the bed with her eyes closed. The Shadow Broker isn't sure if Kaja is actually sleeping or if she is lying there thinking about things. Liara would prefer Kaja be sleeping than asking her questions she rather not answer. Liara knows there are more questions coming she doesn't want to answer in the near future.

–

Dr. Liara T'Soni's house-Elysium

Kaja looks at her omni-tool to check the time, 0100. She yawns and stretches her right arm above her head. Liara is busy shutting down all the shuttle systems. The elder asari looks as tired as she feels. "I'm going to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." Liara gives Kaja a hug and kiss before heading to the house and her bedroom.

"Good night, mom. Thanks." Kaja hugs her mother back then watches Liara exit the shuttle, heading towards the house. She looks around the shuttle, debating what to bring inside now and what can wait until later. Weapons can wait, kitchen stuff can wait, so Kaja grabs a bag with some of her clothes in it and slings the shoulder strap over her right shoulder. She would like to carry both bags at once, but knows that it's a bad idea. The young asari takes two trips to bring in her bags full of clothes, leaving the rest until later.

Kaja turns on the terminal in the study and tries to call Cass. The human answers the call, but Kaja can tell she woke Cass. Cass mumbles half awake when she says, "Hello."

"I guess I woke you, my dear. I'm sorry, but you did want me to contact you when I go home," replies Kaja. She leans her head to the left with a grin on her face.

The look Kaja is portraying makes Cass smile. She yawns and rubs her eyes. "Hi, sweetie. I'm not sorry you called. I didn't realize how late we got to Feros until we got to the dig site and it was getting dark outside. Thank your mother again for me please."

"I will. I'm uploading Shiala's contact information. She forgot to give it to you at the spaceport. You see anything suspicious, contact her. Please." Kaja gives Cass a pleading look.

Cass saves the information she received from Kaja. "Got it. I will, I promise. I hate to cut this short, but I need to get back to sleep. I'll call back later tonight. I love you, Kaja."

Kaja nods, knowing it's late. "I love you too, Cass. Talk to you soon." She disconnects the call. The next thing she does is do a search on the turian doctor her mother told her about. Dr. Tattius. After reading a few articles about the doctor, Kaja keeps the contact number. She plans on calling him after she gets up. The asari goofs off on the extranet for a few more hours before she decides to head to bed for the night. Without Cass lying next to her, the bed feels empty. The last thing Kaja thinks about before fall asleep is how much she misses Cass.

The first thing Kaja T'Soni does when she wakes up the next morning is call Dr. Tattius' office. Kaja feels lucky, she is able to see him later in the afternoon at 1530. The next thing Kaja does is send Cass a message letting her know about her doctor's appointment and how she is doing. The eldest T'Soni daughter has no idea what she is going to do with her time. She is unable to drive yet. Her shoulder restricts what the young asari can do. She would love to keep up with her pistol skill at the very least, but she can only hold it with her right hand and she already knows she isn't as accurate holding a pistol with only one hand.

Hopefully, Dr. Tattius can give her something to do with her time. Give her some type of goal, or help her set some. The things Kaja wants to do requires both arms to do them. She can't bang the shoulder around riding on the roller coasters. So, going to the amusement park is out of the question. Kaja starts thinking about what to do about her future. What type of job to take. Cass hasn't been much help in that department. She knows what ever she decides to do, Cass will support her.

Kaja leans back in the chair, rubbing her chin with her hand thinking about her goals. One goal is to heal her left shoulder. Kaja rather not have another surgery on it if possible. Another goal is to get her mental state in order. So, she can hold down a job and be the best possible bondmate to Cass. Not because she feels Cass deserve it, because she wants to give Cass everything she can give the human. Everything emotionally and physically. One last goal is to figure out what type of career will give her fulfillment. Maybe one goal will lead to another, Kaja isn't sure. She hopes getting her head on straight will lead her to figure out which career path to take. Kaja T'Soni sits in the chair, remembering the night she met Cass and what Cass said to her. One day at a time. Take it one day at a time.

The retired commando decides to send a few messages to her friends on Thessia. First message is to Specialist Lorrea Trippolis. Kaja wants to let her former partner know what is going on. She owes Trippolis that much because Lorrea knew something was wrong and didn't push the issue. The next message is to Clayre Madysson. Her ex-partner would like to know she not living on Thessia. Kaja explains what happened and hopes Clayre understands.

After sending a few more messages, Kaja turns off the terminal. She searches through a desk drawer looking for an unused data pad. Finding one, the asari starts typing on it. Kaja suddenly feels the urge to keep a journal. She writes puts down everything that has happened to her since she returned to Elysium two weeks ago. _Has it only been two weeks? Feels like a life time. Everything happened so fast. _Kaja rubs her neck. _Things do happen for a reason. I believe that more than ever. I've already __taken one step. All I need to do is to keep remembering to take it one day at a time. _Getting out of the chair, Kaja walks to the kitchen to get something to eat. She grabs two bananas and sits outside.

Kaja looks around the yard while eating one of the bananas. It's calm and peaceful. Unlike her apartment on Thessia. The longer she looks at the mountains in the distance, the more Kaja feels she is on the right path. It's only been a day, but since signing her discharge papers, she has felt less pressure on her shoulders. Swallowing the late bite of the first banana, Kaja starts peeling the second banana. The eldest T'Soni daughter goes for a walk around the property.

Walking does two things. It helps Kaja think through things. And it gives the asari some exercise. Walking is the only thing she can do physically until her shoulder heals. Maybe in a few weeks, she can start doing more. Kaja hopes so. Being restricted on what she can do is frustrating. Kaja reminds herself to keep a positive attitude about things. There is a flicker of light at the end of the darkness that has engulfed the asari.

The more she walks, the more Kaja realizes how fortunate she is. How grateful she is to have not only her mother to lean on for support. She also has her youngest sister, Liv and her bondmate, Cass for support as well. Kaja isn't sure how much support Gaia would provide if any. In a way, it bothers Kaja and in a way, it doesn't. She pushed her sister from her thoughts and puts Cass in her thoughts. Thinking about the human always puts a smile, grin, or smirk on Kaja's face.

Kaja reaches the big flat rock. The infamous rock. The rock they were not allowed to go past. The rock her and her sister played on as kids. The rock they would sit next to or on and confide in each other. She grins when she thinks, if that rock could talk. What secrets would it reveal? Kaja sits on the rock and rubs her right hand over the top of it. The view of the mountains is still beautiful. Kaja's thoughts are on Dr. Mitchell and how much she misses her smiling face. Cass is doing what she loves. Kaja misses the human, but she isn't the type to stand in the way of someone's happiness.

"I miss you, Cass." says Kaja as she looks up to the blue sky. A smirk appears as Kaja pops the last of the bananas into her mouth. She walks slowly back to the house. She continues to think about what she is going to do with her time until her shoulder is ready for rehab. Then she has something to focus on. Life is going to get very boring for Kaja. She knows she has to take it one step at a time, one day at a time. So far, today has been a good day. Kaja hope more days in the future are good days. Only time will tell, thinks Kaja. Only time will tell.

–

A/N: This is the last chapter for part 2. If, I'd had worked out the story better, this would have been chapter 15. I will be posting the epilogue shortly.

I know, I still did not address Kaja asking Liara about being the Shadow Broker. I have a scene written, but I took it out of the story. I thought about adding it back, but didn't. I also thought about adding it to part 2 and couldn't find a sport to do it. I may go over the deleted scene, rework it a little and post it as a story on it's own.

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
